


close to you

by daybreakfiction



Series: today & tomorrow [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, btw jinyoung plays the cello, i secretly love winkdeep, minhyun and jaehwan have a cute lil daughter, please read that fic first bc then this fic will make sense, references abt the first fic r gonna be around here and there, the sequel to seasons of youth!, well its not a secret anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daybreakfiction/pseuds/daybreakfiction
Summary: jinyoung returns to seoul under some strange circumstances.but being a senior in high school in seoul can't be that bad... right?(sequel to seasons of youth!)(( thank you for 100 kudos!!!! ♡ ))





	1. chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> the sequel is here! i literally just posted the last chapter of seasons of youth like an hour ago lol
> 
> enjoy! : )  
> yes this is unbeta'ed what do u expect from me
> 
> also i play viola, not the cello so if i ever make a bad cello reference pls tell me

_Down. Down. Up. Down._

_Up. Down. Down. Up._

A sudden  _snap!_ rang throughout the room as the bow broke in its owner's hands. Bae Jinyoung let out a groan of frustration and threw the bow against the wall, breaking it even more. He stared at the cello resting between his legs, glaring at the instrument. The stringed instrument was perfect but somehow Jinyoung kept breaking all of his bows. 

He knew he was actually the problem, but he didn't like to admit it.

The seventeen-year-old gently set his cello down on the floor and walked back over to his broken bow. He picked it up, inspecting the damage that was done to it. It had snapped in half due to the pressure Jinyoung was placing on it. This was the fifth bow this month that he had broken. He already knew his parents were going to kill him.

More specifically, his mother was going to kill him. 

She loved hearing him play his cello, despite not being fond of classical music. However, she felt as if Jinyoung was always a bit too rough on his cello and that he needed to treat it with more respect. 

His father and step-father also felt the same way his mother did.

But he was only being harsh with his cello because he desperately wanted to leave his home, Busan. He was hoping to get a musical scholarship for a university in Seoul, where his father still lived. His mother had said that the only way he was going to Seoul for college was if he got a scolarship. 

Jinyoung loved Busan, but his life hadn't been the same ever since he lived that one year in Seoul.

It had been six years since Jinyoung lived in Seoul and during those years, he had only visited Seoul about five times. Every time he wanted to visit, something would come up and he would have to cancel. He kept in touch with his friends through text, but he hadn’t seen them since the time he visited Seoul when he was thirteen.

He missed everyone he had met. 

"Jinyoung! Come down for dinner!" His mother called, breaking Jinyoung's train of thoughts. The cellist sighed and tossed his broken bow in the trash before placing his cello back into its case. 

The teenager ran a hand through his hair as he made his way down the stairs, towards the kitchen. He lived in the same house he grew up in and it seemed to have gotten smaller as Jinyoung got older. Jinyoung felt as if it was too small for him now. 

Another thing that had drastically changed was Jinyoung's demeanor. He was quite cheerful in Seoul, but he reverted back to his shy personality when he returned to Busan. Ever since then, he hadn't been the same. It worried his parents a bit, but they figured that that was just what his personality was. He could be cold at times, but there were certain people that could break the ice. 

"I heard something break earlier. Did you break another bow?" His mother smiled as she passed two plates over to Jinyoung to set the table. Jinyoung glanced at his mother, amazed at how she was only thirty-three years old. Jinyoung thought it was a bit weird, being the same age as his parents when they had him. 

He couldn’t imagine raising a child at this age. He felt as if he knew nothing about the world yet. 

"The bow snapped when I was practicing. Whose turn is it to buy me another one?" Jinyoung asked, softly as he set the table. His mother just laughed and shrugged, "I bought your last bow. I guess it's Jaehwan's turn to buy the bow."

Jinyoung winced when he realized his step-father was next to buy him a bow. As a musician, Jaehwan felt as if Jinyoung was too rough on his cello and he tended to give him a hard time about the instrument. Jinyoung didn't mind it too much, because he knew Jaehwan had good intentions.

"I'll text him later about the new bow." Jinyoung said and his mother just nodded her head before placng food on their plates. 

They ate dinner in a comfortable silence, which neither of them minded. Jinyoung could feel his mother glancing at him all throughout dinner, but he said nothing about it. His mother had been acting a bit strangely for a few days now and instead of confronting her about it, Jinyoung waited until she was ready to tell him whatever it was. 

"Jinyoung, you remember my boyfriend, right? The one I met in America?" His mother started her sentence off carefully, not sure how to phrase her question. 

Jinyoung's eyes wavered for a moment before he looked up from his plate, "The one that I've only met like four times? What about him? Did you guys break up or something?" 

He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he really did not like his mother's boyfriend. Each time they met, he ignored Jinyoung as if he didn't exist. It took Jinyoung a few years to notice, but he realized that it was probably because Jinyoung was a child of another man and his mother's boyfriend was jealous.

Well, it wasn't like his father was a threat. He was busy with his own husband to worry about.

His mother's boyfriend was a businessman that was based in America. Somehow, he had met Jinyoung's mother when she was working there and the rest is history. He visited Korea a few times to see her. 

"Don't be so rude, Jinyoung. He's still an adult and you should at least give him some respect even though you don't like him." Jinyoung's mother said as she pressed her lips into a thin line. She always did that whenever she scolded him.

"Sorry. What about him?" Jinyoung said, wanting the conversation to end already. He needed to practice for his summer recital that was happening next week. He was going to start his last year of high school in about two weeks, but the summer recital was more important to him. There was a chance for some scouters to see him perform. 

His mother was silent for a moment and Jinyoung glanced back up at her. Her lips trembled before she started to talk again, "He asked me to marry him and I said yes, but there's just one thing that's an issue..."

"Is it me? Does he want to disown me or something?" Jinyoung asked, being completely serious. His mother frowned and him but shook her head.

"No, I made it clear that you would live with us. However he's still working in America, so we were going to get married there and live there from now on. You'll have to transfer schools later this year, because I'm leaving at the end of the year." 

Jinyoung's eyes widened at what his mother had said to him. He dropped his chopsticks and stood up his chair, still in shock.

"I'm not going. Not after working so hard to get into a good school!" He nearly yelled, but he bit his tongue, keeping his tone down. He didn't want to yell at his mother unless absolutely necessary. 

"Listen, you don't have a say in this. You're coming with me and you can probably still get into a good school in America!" 

"No, mom! You're  _completely_ missing the point. I can't just learn a new language in months and expect to get into a school that I like! What about dad? I don't want to leave dad or Jaehwan hyung! I especially don't want to leave Jaemi when she's just a child." Jinyoung exclaimed, slamming his hands onto the table. He knew it was a cheap shot to mention his younger sister in the midst of this, but he was only speaking his honest feelings. 

Two years ago, his father and step-father had adopted a young girl that was just one year old at the time. Her name was Jaemi and Jinyoung adored her. He would videochat with his step-father just to see his sister. Much to his father and Jaehwan's dismay, Jaemi's first word was Jinyoung's name. That's how close they were. 

"This isn't up for discussion and I'm not going to argue with you. You're still under my control since you're just a child. I don't want to hear anything else from you about this." His mother said, with a firm voice. Jinyoung said nothing in reply and just left the dinner table.

He knew arguing with his mother was going to get him no where.

-

"Jaemi, please hold still so I can change your clothes."

"No!"

Jaehwan sighed, watching as his daughter rolled around on the bed. She was only three years old, but she was already a hand full. She has just taken a bath and needed to get her pajamas on before going to bed, but she wasn't listening to Jaehwan at all. 

"Jaemi, let papa put your clothes on so that we can read you a bedtime story." Minhyun's voice called as he walked into the room. He was still wearing his scrubs and was getting ready to wash up so that he could relax. Jaemi pouted her lips and listened to what he said. 

"Why does she always listen to you and not me?" Jaehwan mumbled softly as he got her clothes on. Minhyun just chuckled and kissed Jaehwan's temple as a reply. 

Suddenly, a ringtone was heard echoing in the apartment. Minhyun sighed and went to go answer his phone, hoping that it wasn't the hospital calling him to come back.

"Hello?" Minhyun said, not bothering to check the caller I.D.

"Jinyoung's gone!" 

It took the doctor a moment to recognize the voice, but hearing those two words together alarmed him.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"Minhyun, he's gone! I checked his room and he packed some things and his cello and he's gone! His window was wide open!"

Jaehwan held Jaemi in his arms as he watched Minhyun, feeling a bit worried. He couldn't hear what the person on the other line was saying, but he could feel that it was troubling. Minhyun was frowning and he looked almost panicked.

"Okay, listen. Daniel is in Busan right now, I'll give him a call and then call you back. Keep trying to call Baejin to see if he answers." Minhyun said before ending the call. He sighed and stared back at Jaehwan. 

"I think Baejin ran away from home..." Minhyun mouthed, not saying it outloud so that Jaemi wouldn't hear. The three-year-old looked at her father with interest, not quite understanding what was happening.

"Is it because of his mother and her fiancée?" Jaehwan said softly, remembering what his husband had told him earlier in the week. The couple wasn't pleased with the idea of Jinyoung moving all the way to America, but they knew they didn't have much say in the situation. Jinyoung was still under the control of his mother until he turned twenty. They didn't want him to leave, but running away wasn't eactly the best solution either. 

"Probably. I'm going to call Daniel and see if he knows anything. Is it alright if you tuck in Jaemi?" Minhyun said as he walked over to gently kiss his daughter's forehead. The three-year-old smiled at her father and clapped her hands. 

"Alright. Let's go now, Jaemi. Time for bed." Jaehwan said as he took Jaemi out of their room and towards her own. Minhyun stared at his phone for a moment before sitting down at the edge of his bed, dialling Daniel's number. 

He only hoped his son was alright.

-

**7:43 PM**  
**From: Bae Jinyoung**  
**To: Park Jihoon**

Yah, how long does it take to get from Busan to Seoul when taking a train? 

**7:45 PM**  
**From: Park Jihoon**  
**To: Bae Jinyoung**

don't u remember watching train to busan? it takes like three hours... why?

**7:48 PM**  
**From: Bae Jinyoung**  
**To: Park Jihoon**

I fell asleep during that movie. Okay, thanks. 

**7:49 PM**  
**From: Park Jihoon**  
**To: Bae Jinyoung**

jinyoung??????????? 

**7:50 PM**  
**From: Park Jihoon**  
**To: Bae Jinyoung**

bae jinyoung u better answer me!!!

**7:51 PM**  
**From: Park Jihoon**  
**To: Bae Jinyoung**

doctor hwang just texted everyone's parents abt u   
did u really run away

**7:52 PM**  
**From: Park Jihoon**  
**To: Bae Jinyoung**

ur so dumb

**7:53 PM**  
**From: Park Jihoon**  
**To: Bae Jinyoung**

mmm, just let me know if u need a ride when u get to seoul, dummy

**7:57 PM**  
**From: Bae Jinyoung**  
**To: Park Jihoon**

Thanks. See you in a few hours.


	2. chapter two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes  
> i was (am) slightly tipsy 
> 
> but enjoy!!!!!!! : )

Park Jihoon let out a sigh as he sat on the hood of his mother's car. Taking the car was definitely going to get him in trouble, but he didn't mind the possible punishments he was going to face. It was almost eleven o'clock at night, which was an hour after his curfew. He was lucky his mother was fast asleep when he snuck out.  

The Seoul train station was quiet this late at night. There weren't many people that traveled at night, due to how tiring it could be.  

Bae Jinyoung was crazy for leaving home, but Jihoon knew his friend probably had a good reason for everything. 

"Shouldn't you be waiting inside of your car? It's dangerous here at night." A voice said softly from behind Jihoon. The young man turned around as soon as he recognized the voice.  

"Shouldn't you be in Busan? It's dangerous to run away from home." Jihoon said, mocking Jinyoung's tone. Jinyoung just smirked at his friend and shrugged his shoulders.  

"I'm not a kid, Jihoon. One train ride by myself wasn't that bad." Jinyoung replied as he opened the back of the car. Jihoon watched as Jinyoung unloaded his bags which consisted of one backpack and two luggages. Jihoon's eyes widened when he realized Jinyoung had also brought his cello with him. 

"You brought that thing too?! Jinyoung, how did you even carry this?" Jihoon said as he closed the back trunk. Jinyoung stared at his friend for a moment and Jihoon froze in his spot. Jinyoung's stares always had a way of making Jihoon feel small, despite the fact that he was older. Jinyoung had a stare that could look right through people. 

"I need you to take me to Seongwoo hyung's place." Jinyoung said softly and Jihoon just sighed, getting into the driver's seat.  

"Don't you want to go to your dad's apartment though? He's worried about you too." Jihoon replied when Jinyoung got into the car as well. Jinyoung closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat, feeling tired from his long train ride.  

"He's going to send me right back to Busan if I show up there tonight. I need things to cool down before I ask my dad if I can move in with him." Jinyoung said and Jihoon just hummed softly in reply. The drive to Seongwoo's apartment was quiet, but the teenagers didn't really mind.  

Jihoon was the one of the few people that Jinyoung kept in contact after leaving Seoul. Before they got their own cellphones, the two boys would talk to each other on their mother's phones and each time Jinyoung visited Seoul, he made sure to tell Jihoon that he would be in the city.  

Jinyoung couldn’t imagine what his life would have been like without Jihoon. He wondered if Jihoon felt the same way he did. 

"-young! Jinyoung!"  

Jinyoung blinked, realizing that Jihoon was calling out to him. They were parked outside of a tall apartment complex, which Jinyoung recognized as his uncle's building.  

"You seriously space out so much." Jihoon mumbled softly, but Jinyoung heard him clearly. The cellist just smiled a bit before getting out of the car. Jihoon was easily bothered by some of Jinyoung's strange traits, but they were still close friends despite that. 

"Sorry. Oh, I didn't actually tell Seongwoo hyung I was coming here. Hopefully my dad's not here or anything." Jinyoung said. He opened the trunk of the car and carefully took his cello out. It was a pain to carry, but Jinyoung didn't want to leave his precious instrument behind.  

Jihoon snuck behind Jinyoung and took out a luggage to carry. Jinyoung quickly took the luggage from Jihoon and he handed him the backpack instead.  

"This is lighter." Jinyoung said simply and Jihoon rolled his eyes, taking the backpack from Jinyoung. 

The two teenagers walked into the apartment together, falling into silence once more. Seongwoo still lived in the same apartment as six years ago, so it was easy for Jinyoung to remember where exactly his former teacher lived.  

When they reached the front door of the apartment, Jinyoung wasted no time in ringing the doorbell and knocking on the door at the same time. It was already late at night, so this was the only way to wake Seongwoo up.  

Moments after he started to ring the doorbell and knock on the door, a loud crash was heard from inside of the apartment. Jinyoung grinned, hearing his former teacher call from inside, "Hold on! I'm coming, I'm coming. I swear, if this is you Daniel I'm going to kill you for losing your ke- Jinyoung? Jihoon?" 

The door opened to reveal a half-asleep Ong Seongwoo. He was wearing sweatpants and a tank top, clearly not ready to greet visitors. His eyes widened at the sight of his former students in front of him. 

"Bae Jinyoung! What are you doing here? Does your father know you're here?!" Seongwoo exclaimed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  

"No, that's why I need your help. Can I please stay here for a day or two until I'm ready to explain to my father what happened? I don't want to go back to Busan!" Jinyoung said, getting on his knees to beg his former teacher to let him stay. Seongwoo grabbed the teenager by the collar and pulled him back up to look him right in the eyes. "Your father is going to hate me, but fine. You can stay as long as you tell me everything."  

Jinyoung grinned and entered the apartment with Jihoon trailing right behind him. He knew Seongwoo would be willing to help him. 

He only wished his father would be just as willing. 

- 

 **12:05 AM**  
**From: Dad**  
**To: Baejin**

You haven't answered anyone's calls or texts. I'm extremely mad at you, but I just want to know if you're okay. Let me know if you're alright, okay? Love you. 

 **12:06 AM**  
**From: Baejin**  
**To: Dad**

I'm fine, dad. Please don't worry too much.  

- 

"Minhyun, come to bed now. You keep pacing back and forth." Jaehwan called out, watching as his husband's shoudlers dropped. It was already passed midnight, but the doctor was still awake, worried about his son. Minhyun normally slept very early, due to his morning shifts at work and this was the first time in a few weeks that he stayed up so long. 

"What about Baejin? What if he's lost or something? He told me not to worry about him but I always worry about him..." Minhyun said softly as he climbed back into bed. He moved close to Jaehwan and pulled him into his arms.  

"If he replied to your message, I'm sure he's fine... You need to trust Baejin now. He's almost an adult." Jaehwan replied as he closed his eyes. He usually didn't want to fall asleep until Minhyun was ready to sleep as well, but it was getting late and he was tired.

"Yeah, but I know he's probably feeling really upset right now. I don't want him to make any stupid decisions." Minhyun said, hugging Jaehwan closer to him. Jinyoung's change in behavior over the years worried Minhyun because of how drastic the change was.  

Jinyoung used to be happy all of the time, but now his son seemed cold and distant. Minhyun knew that it was because of the difference of living in Seoul versus Busan, but he never expected the change to be permanent. He felt as if it was actually his fault his son changed.  

- 

It was nearly 1 in the morning when Jihoon finally left Seongwoo's apartment. It definitely felt awkard, being around the adult despite not being his student anymore, but Jinyoung was able to ease the tension away.  

Jihoon sighed softly as he walked back over to his car. He wasn’t sure how Jinyoung was going to deal with everything, but he knew his friend had some sort of plan.  

Jinyoung had told Jihoon and Seongwoo about his mother's sudden engagement and the two sympathized with him. They both knew how important college was to Jinyoung and how he wanted to live in Seoul. However, their former teacher criticized him for leaving home so abruptly. He had suggested that it would have been better to talk it out with his mother after they had both cooled down, but Jinyoung was too upset to think of doing that. Running away to Seoul was his only option.  

He had people in Seoul he could trust.  

It was chilly at this time of the night and Jihoon really wished he brought more than just a thin sweater with him. His car was waiting for him in the same spot and luckily no one else was walking around to bother him. 

"Jihoon!" Jinyoung's voice called out and Jihoon turned around to see his friend running out of the apartment building. Jinyoung ran all the way over to where Jihoon had stopped before pulling his friend into a hug. Jinyoung was taller than Jihoon, who only came up to the other teenager's chin. 

"Jinyoung! What's your problem?" Jihoon complained, trying to pull himself away from his friend. 

"I forgot to say thank you for bringing me here. You don't have school yet, right? Can I see you later?" Jinyoung asked as he stepped away from Jihoon.  

"Woojin and I are getting fitted for uniforms. I don't think you'd want to join that." Jihoon replied. He and his younger brother Woojin both attended Seoul Academy, the prestigious academic high school where One Seongwoo taught. He had managed to get accepted into the high school due to his perfect grades all throughout his life. It was a great school, but the only downfall was the uniform the students had to wear.  

"No, I need to get fitted too." Jinyoung said, insisting that he accompanied Jihoon and his younger brother. He had no idea Woojin had also gotten accepted into the academy. 

Jihoon blinked, not sure if he heard his friend correctly.  

"What?" 

"I'm going to enroll in Seoul Academy." 

- 

 **1:37 AM**  
**From: Woojin the GREAT**  
**To: Jihoon the NOT GREAT**

Hyung, you gotta hurry home soon bc I think mom knows you're gone 

 **1:40 AM**  
**From: Woojin the GREAT**  
**To: Jihoon the NOT GREAT**

HYUNG MOM WENT INTO YOUR ROOM TO CHECK ON YOU 

 **1:43 AM**  
**From: Woojin the GREAT**  
**To: Jihoon the NOT GREAT**

Nvm she fell for the pillow trick again lol  

 **1:45 AM**  
**From: Jihoon**  
**To: Woojin**

woojin y r u even awake rn 

 **1:46 AM**  
**From: Woojin the GREAT**  
**To: Jihoon the NOT GREAT**

Uh bc my dear brother isn't home yet and I want to see if he gets caught and gets in trouble??? 

 **1:49 AM**  
**From: Jihoon**  
**To: Woojin**

nice to know u care   
btw u'll never believe who's here 

 **1:50 AM**  
**From: Woojin the GREAT**  
**To: Jihoon the NOT GREAT**

Let me guess, the love of your life?? Bae Jinyoung???  

 **1:50 AM**  
**From: Jihoon**  
**To: Woojin**  

WOOJIN YOU LITTLE SHIEIWSIRFSJFKD 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woojin is my spirit animal


	3. chapter three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be my last update for a few daaaaaaays. i dont get a day off until wednesday, aha. 
> 
> to clear things up! park woojin is jihoon's younger brother in the prequel and this fic. he's two years younger than jihoon.   
> minhyun and ong are both 33.  
> jaehwan and daniel are both 32.   
> jinyoung and his friend group are 17. 
> 
> anyways, i hope u enjoy this boring chapter  
> not much happens
> 
> <3 see u all in a few days!!!

Ong Seongwoo stared at his former student that was asleep on his living room couch. Bae Jinyoung looked very peaceful and innocent as he slept. Seongwoo was surprised at how nonchalant the teenager was being. 

He hadn’t told Minhyun about his son being in his apartment. He didn’t want to break Jinyoung’s trust. The young man was obviously troubled by everything that was happening in his life and he was also faced with the trouble of getting into a good college. 

If he stayed in Seoul, his choices of schools was much greater compared to Busan. Jinyoung had told his former teacher that he wanted to go to a music school to pursue his dream of playing in an orchestra. No one had expected the young man to be so serious about playing the cello. Everyone thought it was just a phase Jinyoung was going through a phase after leaving Seoul, but he had stuck with his cello for six  years. 

Seongwoo had never heard Jinyoung play his instrument in person, but he's seen videos of the teenager playing and was greatly impressed. Jinyoung had natural talent for the cello. 

"Seongwoo hyung, why are you staring at me?"

Seongwoo's thoughts were disrupted when he head Jinyoung calling to him. The teenager stopped calling him uncle when he turned thirteen and he opted to call his former teacher "hyung" instead. 

"I'm just thinking of how much your father will hate me when he finds out you're here in my apartment. Are you going to talk to him today?" Seongwoo asked, glancing at the young man that let out a yawn. It was like Jinyoung didn't have a single care in the world at the moment, but Seongwoo knew his mind was troubled with thoughts on what he was doing. 

"Not yet. I'm going to enroll in school first so that my dad can't say no to me living here. I made sure to bring my records from my other school." Jinyoung said, pointing at the backpack he had brought with him. Seongwoo was surprised at how well-thought out Jinyoung's plan was. 

"Have you been planning to run away from Busan for a while now?" Seongwoo said slowly, staring at Jinyoung with wide eyes. 

"...Not really. I've only thought about it once or twice." Jinyoung mumbled, looking down to  avoid Seongwoo's gaze. 

The high school teacher sighed and just walked away from the teenager. He was worried about what his friend would say about the whole situation.

But he already knew Minhyun  wouldn't turn his son away.

-

 **9:34 AM**    
 **From: Daniel**    
 **To:** **Seongwoo**

Babe. Any word from Jinyoung yet? Jaehwan just told me that Minhyun hyung didn't sleep the entire night. 

 **9:36 AM**    
 **From: Daniel**    
 **To:** **Seongwoo**

Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe

 **9:37 AM**    
 **From Daniel**    
 **To:** **Seongwoo**

Ooooooooooooooooooong Seongwooooooooooooooooo 

 **9:38 AM**    
 **From: Daniel**    
 **To:** **Seongwoo**

: ( 

 **9:40 AM**    
 **From:** **Seongwoo**    
 **To: Daniel**

I was taking a shower! Don't send sad faces to me.

 **9:41 AM**    
 **From: Daniel**    
 **To:** **Seongwoo**

: )

 **9:42 AM**    
 **From:** **Seongwoo**    
 **To: Daniel**

Don’t tell Minhyun, but Jinyoung's in my apartment. Can you come back to Seoul please? I need help...

 **9:43 AM**    
 **From: Daniel**    
 **To:** **Seongwoo**

WHAT? Okay, I'm taking the next train to Seoul. 

-

Park Woojin thought he was a good kid. He was at the top of his class during his freshman year of high school and he was even co-captain of the school's soccer team. He had a great group of friends at school that always had his back no matter what he needed. He was only fifteen years old but everything in his life was nearly perfect. 

Except for his older brother. 

Jihoon was almost too perfect to be true. He wasn't as athletic as Woojin, but he was vice president of their school's student council and he was expected to become to president during his senior year. He had perfect grades and teachers loved him as well. Woojin was pretty sure his brother got love confessions nearly every day at school, from both girls and boys. 

But strangely enough, Woojin never saw his brother dating anyone. Jihoon always said that he was too busy focusing on school, but Woojin could tell that wasn't true. 

Woojin knew his brother was just waiting for a certain someone.

Bae Jinyoung was that certain someone.

Woojin could tell that his older brother was fond of the cellist. Jihoon mentioned him at least once a day, saying things like 'Jinyoung has a recital today!' or 'Jinyoung would like watching this movie... I wonder if he's seen it already?'. It was cute, in Woojin's opinion, but with Jinyoung living so far away from Jihoon, it was difficult for Jihoon to understand his own feelings. 

The fifteen-year-old was the one that confronted Jihoon about his feelings. Woojin helped Jihoon realize that he actually liked Jinyoung more than just a friend. It had been one year since Jihoon realized his true feelings, but he made no move to tell Jinyoung about them because he was worried about affecting their friendship. 

Woojin was sure his brother had nothing to worry about, but he didn't want to force Jihoon into doing anything he didn't want to. 

But keeping the secret was hard for Woojin. 

Especially with Bae Jinyoung standing right in front of him.

"Woojin! You've gotten so much taller since the last time I met you!" Jinyoung smiled and hugged the younger boy tightly. Woojin was a bit shocked to have Jinyoung suddenly hugging him, but he still returned the hug in order to be polite. 

Jinyoung looked a lot different from the last time Woojin had seen him. When Jinyoung was thirteen, he wore glasses, was lanky and almost too skinny. Now he was seventeen and he looked as if he was some sort of model. 

"Hey, Jinyoung hyung. Long time no see." Woojin said, feeling a bit awkward. He knew Jinyoung was harmless, but Woojin also knew that he was practically a third wheel at the moment. 

Jihoon had told Woojin about Jinyoung's plan of enrolling into Seoul Academy, which was why Jinyoung joined them to get fitted for uniforms.

"So you guys just get measured for your uniforms? Can't you just like buy uniforms at the school?" Jinyoung asked as they walked towards where they would be fitted. Jihoon and Woojin had used the same seamstress as the previous year, but they needed to get fitted again because they both grew out of their old uniforms.

"The school requires everyone have perfect uniforms. You get a citation if you're uniform doesn't fit you properly." Jihoon replied, thinking back to the time when Guanlin and Daehwi accidentally switched uniforms. Jihoon wasn't exactly sure how that happened, but it definitely caused a commotion in school. It took an horu for his friends to explain to their teachers that it was just an accident that happened after their P.E. class.

"Everyone one else goes to Seoul Academy, right? I wasn't sure if Samuel actually transferred or not." Jinyoung said and Jihoon just shook his head. 

"Samuel's still in the academy. He was going to move, but he somehow convinced his parents to let him stay in Seoul. He's living with his uncle, if I remember correctly. Oh! Daehwi and Guanlin are at the academy too. Have you told them that you're here already?" Jihoon said as he linked his arm with his younger brother. Woojin said nothing and simply let his brother do what he wanted. Jihoon was normally very clingy whenever they were together. 

"No, you two and Seongwoo hyung are the only ones that know that I'm here. I haven't told dad or Jaehwan hyung yet." Jinyoung replied with a slight smile on his face. Jihoon let out a sigh, realizing that it was going to take a while for his friend to talk to his father. 

"Aren't you worried about running into someone that you know?" Woojin asked, glancing over at the young cellist. 

Jinyoung thought for a moment before replying, "The only people I know in Seoul are Jaehwan hyung, my dad, my sister, and my friends... Oh, and Seongwoo hyung too. I don't think I have much to worry about." 

Inside, there was an elderly woman sitting down by a desk. She was sewing something by hand but as soon as the door opened, she turned to greet the three teenagers.

"Ah, the Park brothers! Oh and I see you've brought someone with you as well." She smiled and stood up from her seat and the young men all bowed towards her, showing their respect. The elderly women walked up to Jinyoung and stared at him for a moment before tilting her head, as if she was confused about something.

"You kind of look like Doctor Hwang... But you probably don't know who that is." She said, laughing softly to herself. Woojin and Jihoon both eyed Jinyoung, watching for a reaction. However, Jinyoung just smiled and nodded his head, not saying anything to the elderly woman.

"Okay, come now. I'll hurry and take your measurements for your uniform. I'll start with you Woojin." 

-

 **11:42 A** **M**    
 **From: Dad**    
 **To:** **Baejin**

Did you sleep well last night? Did you eat breakfast and lunch?

 **11:43 A** **M**    
 **From:** **Baejin**    
 **To: Dad**

I slept alright. I'm not sleeping somewhere uncomfortable or anything like that. I ate a lot today. 

 **11:44 A** **M**    
 **From: Dad**    
 **To:** **Baejin**

Okay, good. Love you.

 **11:44 A** **M**    
 **From:** **Baejin**    
 **To: Dad**

Love you too, dad. 

-

Jaehwan smiled as his daughter danced and jumped around in the middle of the kitchen. Jaemi was in a particularly good mood and she even finished all of the snacks Jaehwan had given to her. The three-year-old even helped Jaehwan clean up a small spill that had happened in the kitchen.

Jaemi was the cutest toddler Jaehwan had ever seen, but of course, he was probably biased.

"Where's dad?" Jaemi asked, still dancing in the kitchen. Minhyun and Jaehwan made sure that she referred to Minhyun as 'dad' and Jaehwan as 'papa' to keep them from getting confused. 

"He's still sleeping, so don't be so loud, okay?" Jaehwan said, patting his daughter's head. She nodded her head and smiled up at Jaehwan before she started to dance again.

Minhyun had stayed up all night, worried about his son. Jaehwan fell asleep before his husband and woke up to the sight of Minhyun staring outside of their window, with dark circles already under his eyes. Jaehwan had to force Minhyun back into bed and he made sure to call the hospital to tell them the doctor wouldn't be showing up for work.

It was almost 4 in the afternoon, but Minhyun was still asleep. He had woken up a few times to check if Jinyoung had appeared, but Jaehwan made him go back to sleep each time he had woken up. Jinyoung hadn't contacted Jaehwan yet.

"Papa, when can I see Jinyoung oppa again?" Jaemi suddenly said as she caught sight of the wallpaper of Jaehwan's phone. He had changed his wallpaper to a picture of Jinyoung holding Jaemi that he had taken the last time they saw each other in Busan, which was just last month.

"Maybe soon, Jaemi. Maybe soon..." Jaehwan's voice trailed off and he let out a sigh. He was worried about Jinyoung, but there wasn't much he could do. He had a feeling that Jinyoung was in Seoul, but he just wasn't sure who he was staying with. 

Jaehwan hoped Jinyoung would come home to them soon. 

-

 **6:04 PM**    
 **From:** **Dae** **(6)** **hwi**    
 **To: (Wee Woo)** **jin**

i think i saw you and Jihoon today.

 **6:05 PM**    
 **From:** **(Wee Woo)** **jin**    
 **To:** **Dae** **(6)** **hwi**

Hello to you too. Where'd you see us? And why didn't you say hi?

 **6:08 PM**    
 **From:** **Dae** **(6)** **hwi**    
 **To: (Wee Woo)** **jin**

i was with my mom, but was that Jinyoung i saw with you? my mom told me he ran away from home...

 **6:10 PM**    
 **From:** **(Wee Woo)** **jin**    
 **To:** **Dae** **(6)** **hwi**

Don't tell hyung I told you, but yeah. Jinyoung hyung was with us today to get fitted for uniforms

 **6:11 PM**    
 **From:** **Dae** **(6)** **hwi**    
 **To: (Wee Woo)** **jin**

fitted for uniforms? don't tell me he's going to go to school with us!

 **6:11 PM**    
 **From:** **(Wee Woo)** **jin**    
 **To:** **Dae** **(6)** **hwi**

Okay

 **6:12 PM**    
 **From:** **Dae** **(6)** **hwi**    
 **To: (Wee Woo)** **jin**

????? what ?????? 

 **6:14 PM**    
 **From:** **(Wee Woo)** **jin**    
 **To:** **Dae** **(6)** **hwi**

You said not to tell you! So I'm not telling you!

 **6:15 PM**    
 **From:** **Dae** **(6)** **hwi**    
 **To: (Wee Woo)** **jin**

PARK WOOJIN 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woojin's gonna be a lil shit in this fic   
> i Love it


	4. chapter four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i start class next week, but i'm hoping to squeeze in a few more updates before it starts. once class starts, updates will probably be less frequent, maybe once or twice a week?
> 
> anyways, enjoy!!!!

**8:03 PM**    
**From: Mom**    
**To: Jinyoung**  

I hope you're alright... Please call me so we can talk.  

 **8:25 PM**    
**From: Mom**    
**To: Jinyoung**  

I know moving to a new country can be rough, but I need you to do this for me. 

 **8:39 PM**    
**From: Mom**    
**To: Jinyoung**  

Love you, Jinyoung. I always will. 

- 

"Minhyun! Hyung! Slow down!" Jaehwan called, watching his husband rush down the hallway. Jaemi was asleep in her stroller, but Jaehwan didn't want to push her too quickly in case she were to awaken. It was way passed her bedtime, but both Minhyun and Jaehwan were called by Daniel to meet at Seongwoo's apartment.  

They had a feeling it had to do with Jinyoung. 

"Ong Seongwoo! Open the door." Minhyun said, knocking on his friend's apartment door. Moments later, the door opened to reveal Kang Daniel who had a slight smile on his face. Minhyun nodded his head and entered the apartment once Daniel stepped aside. Daniel's smile widened at the sight of Jaemi sleeping in her stroller as he let Jaehwan in as well. 

"Where is he?" Minhyun said, looking around Seongwoo's living room.  

"Minhyun, just promise me you won't hurt him or anything. He's just a kid!" Seongwoo said as he emerged from his bedroom. He was holding his arms out, as if to shield someone from getting attacked.  

Minhyun waited until someone appeared from behind Seongwoo. Both he and Jaehwan let out a sigh of relief when they say Jinyoung standing before them. He was looking down and Minhyun knew that it was because he was scared about getting in trouble. 

Minhyun pulled his son into his arms, giving him a tight hug. Minhyun was now only a few inches taller than his son, so he was able to rest his chin on the top of Jinyoung's head.  

"You are totally grounded for the rest of your life." Minhyun said as he pulled away from the hug. Jinyoung smiled a bit at his father before waving over at Jaehwan. His step-father just smiled in reply before glancing at Jaemi who was still asleep.  

"Listen, dad. I don't want to move to America! Can't I just stay here in Seoul? I enrolled into school today and even got fitted for my uniform." Jinyoung said as he grabbed his backpack which was laying on the couch. He opened the bag and handed his father a folder that contained all of his school records and his enrollment papers from Seoul Academy.  

"That's not the point, Baejin. You ran away from home, which scared both me and your mother! Everyone here was worried about you!" Minhyun exclaimed, but Jaehwan shushed him just in case Jaemi would wake up.  

"What your father is trying to say is that... You really should have talked to us first before running away from home so suddenly. You've troubled Seongwoo hyung with keeping you here for the night." Jaehwan said softly, walking over to Jinyoung. The teenager sighed and looked away, clearly upset that no one was taking his side.  

"He didn't trouble me that much. I'm actually glad he came to me rather than go somewhere unknown." Seongwoo said from the side. Jinyoung smiled over at his pseudo-uncle and the teacher just smiled back. 

"How did you get here anyway?" Jinyoung's father asked as he cupped his son's cheeks. It had been a few weeks since they had seen each other, so seeing his son felt like it was a reunion.  

"I took the train from Busan and Jihoon picked me up from the station. I told him to bring me straight here." Jinyoung replied as Minhyun started squishing his cheeks together. His father never got rid of that weird habit he had and he even did it to Jaemi as well.  

Strangely enough, Jinyoung also saw his father do the same thing to Jaehwan. 

"I'm glad you're okay, but I think it's time we head home. I don't want your sister waking up in a bad mood." Minhyun said softly, glancing back at his daughter. Jaemi was luckily sound asleep in her stroller. 

"My bags are ready... Let me just get my cello." Jinyoung mumbled, walking back into Seongwoo's room where his cello was being kept. Minhyun blinked, watching as Jinyoung carried the instrument on his back.  

"How did you sneak out of your house with your cello?" Minhyun asked, tilting his head.  

"I kind of just threw my bags out of the window first and climbed out. I... really don't know how I managed to climb out of the window." Jinyoung grinned and picked up one of his bags from the floor. Minhyun carried his son's other two bags and nodded at Seongwoo. He was thankful his friend was able to help Jinyoung, even if it was just for one night.  

Jinyoung was definitely in trouble, but Minhyun knew his son had his reasons for doing what he did.  

- 

 **11** **:21** **PM**    
**From: Bae Jinyoung**    
**To: Park** **Jihoon**  

Hey, you up? 

 **11:22 PM**    
**From: Park** **Jihoon**    
**To: Bae Jinyoung**  

yup. r u okay? 

 **11:24 PM**    
**From: Bae Jinyoung**    
**To: Park** **Jihoon**  

I'm alright. Seongwoo hyung told dad I was staying with him so dad and Jaehwan hyung came to pick me up. I'm at my dad's place now. 

 **11:25 PM**    
**From: Park** **Jihoon**    
**To: Bae Jinyoung**  

oh! that's good. was doctor hwang mad? did u get to see jaemi? 

 **11:26 PM**    
**From: Bae Jinyoung**    
**To: Park** **Jihoon**  

Dad was pretty upset, but Jaehwan hyung calmed him down. Jaemi was asleep earlier, but I'll wake her up tomorrow as a surprise.  

 **11:30 PM**    
**From: Park** **Jihoon**    
**To: Bae Jinyoung**  

mmm, at least things are kind of working out for u now  

 **11:32 PM**    
**From: Bae Jinyoung**    
**To: Park** **Jihoon**  

Wanna come over? 

 **11:35 PM**    
**From: Park** **Jihoon**    
**To: Bae Jinyoung**  

jinyoung it's almost midnight  

 **11:35 PM**    
**From: Park** **Jihoon**    
**To: Bae Jinyoung**  

Please? 

 **11:36 PM**    
**From: Park** **Jihoon**    
**To: Bae Jinyoung**  

fine. make some tea for me bc it's cold out 

- 

Jihoon sighed as he pulled a sweater over his head. He knew it was a bad idea to sneak out two nights in a row, but he didn't know how to say no to Jinyoung.  

"Are you going out?" Woojin said as he suddenly appeared in the doorway. Their mother was already asleep, so Jihoon didn't have to worry about her seeing him leave. 

"Yeah, I'm just going over to Jinyoung's for a bit." Jihoon mumbled, knowing that his brother was going to tease him about it. He could feel his face become hot, meaning he was already blushing. 

Woojin whistled softly before entering Jihoon's room. He sat on his older brother's bed and just grinned at Jihoon as he fixed his hair, "It's like you're Cinderella and he's a prince... Or he's kind of like Romeo. Oh! You guys are Romeo and Cinderella!"  

Jihoon rolled his eyes and threw a sock at Woojin who swiftly batted it away with his hand.  

"You'll cover for me, right?" Jihoon said softly, turning back to glance at his younger brother. 

"Of course. Just don't stay out for too long." 

"Thanks Woojin." 

- 

Jaehwan was very very sensitive to sound. He would wake up at the sound of Minhyun getting out of bed in the morning. He would wake up at the sound of Jaemi crying in her bed.  

And at the moment, he could definitely hear someone in his apartment.  

"Hyung, wait." Jaehwan pushed Minhyun away from him, causing the doctor to sigh. They were already in bed and Minhyun was busying himself by cuddling with Jaehwan. He was in a better mood now that Jinyoung was safe and sound. 

"What?" Minhyun said as he watched Jaehwan sit up. Jaehwan just pressed a finger to his husband's lips to keep him quiet.  

Footsteps could be heard in the apartment, followed by the soft whispers of two people. Minhyun could hear his son's voice, but the second voice wasn't as clear to him. It took Jaehwan a moment to recognize the voice, but he fell back into bed with a small smile on his face. 

"It's Jihoon."  

Minhyun just hummed in reply before pulling Jaehwan back into his arms. The doctor buried his head in the crook of his husband's neck, smiling a bit before gently biting Jaehwan. 

"Ow! Don't do that." Jaehwan complained, smacking Minhyun's chest without much force. Minhyun chuckled and kissed Jaehwan's forehead softly. The two fell into silence once more before they eventually both fell asleep.  

Sleeping was a lot easier with Jinyoung home. 

- 

Jinyoung loved his father's new apartment because of how spacious it was. There were three rooms, one for his father and step-father, one for his younger sister, and there was even a bedroom for Jinyoung even though he didn't stay in Seoul that often.  

Minhyun and Jaehwan had moved into a new apartment when they adopted Jaemi because they knew they would need more space. Their old apartment only had two rooms and the couple wanted to make sure that each child had their own space. Jaemi even slept in her own room which was rare for a three-year-old.  

Jinyoung's room was simple, due to the fact that he never really stayed in it. He had a bed, along with a desk that he kept in the corner. There was enough space for Jinyoung to keep his cello, which he thought was convenient. He still wanted to continue playing his cello in order to get into a good college. 

However, the best part of Jinyoung's room was the balcony that he had. His room was the only room in the apartment with a doorway that led to an open balcony.  

"Thanks for the tea." Jihoon said softly as he cupped the mug he was holding with two hands. Steam was coming from the tea in the cup, but Jihoon blew it away before taking a sip. 

"Thanks for coming over." Jinyoung replied, sitting next to his friend on the balcony. The two were just sitting next to each other and stargazing even though the lights from the city were amost blinding. 

"Why did you want me to come over anyway? We'll be going to the same school pretty soon." Jihoon said as he glanced at Jinyoung, who had an unreadable expression on his face. 

"Yeah, but I'll have to share you with other people during school. Aren't you popular?" Jinyoung said and Jihoon suddenly coughed, feeling surprised at what his friend had just said. Jihoon wasn't exactly sure what Jinyoung meant by 'share' him.  

"I'm not popular! I'm just very... involved." Jihoon said shyly, looking away from his friend. Jinyoung laughed and just pat Jihoon's head, messing up the young's man hair. 

"So cute!" Jinyoung cooed, embarrassing Jihoon even further. Jihoon just ignored his friend, opting to sip his tea instead.  

"What's everyone like now?" Jinyoung asked as he rest his head on Jihoon's shoulder.  

Jihoon thought for a moment before replying, "Guanlin's a giant now. He's captain of the school's basketball team and his Korean has gotten really good. Samuel and Daehwi are always attached to the hip, which hasn't really changed since elementary school. Daehwi's in the student council with me and Samuel became a tutor." 

"Have you guys made any new friends?" Jinyoung asked, still resting his head on Jihoon's shoulder. Jihoon just sipped his tea, unable to shrug his friend off of his shoulder.  

"A couple... We're all pretty good friends with the co-captain of the basketball team, Yoo Seonho. He's also going to be a senior. Woojin has some friends that I'm familiar with, but I'm sure you'll be introduced to them soon." Jihoon said softly as he finished up his tea. He took his phone out of his pocket and frowned when he noticed the time. It was almost 2 in the morning, which meant it was probably a good idea to head home. 

"Do you want me to walk you home? This new apartment is close to where you live." Jinyoung said as he took the empty mug away from Jihoon, who was just pouting at the loss of the tea.  

"No, I'm fine. It will only take me a few minutes to get home." Jihoon said. Jinyoung nodded and stood up and he offered his friend a hand to help him stand up.  

Jihoon stared at Jinyoung's hand for a moment before grabbing it. Jinyoung pulled Jihoon up to his feet and he was surprised at how warm and soft Jihoon's hands were.  

It was probably because of the tea. 

- 

 **7:21 AM**    
**From: Mom**    
**To: Jinyoung**  

Your father told me about your decision and I guess I really can't do anything about this.  

 **7:25 AM**    
**From: Mom**    
**To: Jinyoung**  

I'll be moving to America in a few months, so I'll come visit you in Seoul before I leave.  

 **7:30 AM**    
**From: Mom**    
**To: Jinyoung**  

I love you, Jinyoung. Always remember that you're the most important person in my life, okay? 

- 

"So as your punishment for running away from home and worrying me, you are not allowed go out unless you're with either me or Jaehwan. He has a show coming up in a few days, so it would be nice if you can babysit Jaemi." Minhyun said, writing down a list of chores for his son to do.  

Minhyun and Jaehwan had woken up early like always. Much to their surprise, Jinyoung was already awake and he was even making breakfast for the family as an apology. Jaemi was still asleep, but she was probably going to wake up soon. 

"Papa!"  

Jaehwan chuckled at the sound of the young girl calling for me. Jinyoung stared in the direction of his sister's room with a smile on his face, "Can I go get her out of her bed?" 

"Yeah, go ahead. She was asking about you yesterday, so she'll be really excited to see you." Jaehwan replied, patting Jinyoung's back. The teenager was already taller than Jaehwan, which made the musician slash barista feel even smaller than usual. Jinyoung definitely got his height from his father.  

Jinyoung made his way over to his sister's room with a wide smile on his face. As soon as he stepped inside, he made eye contact with Jaemi who then let out a loud shriek.  

"Jinyoung oppa! Jinyoung oppa!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down on her bed. Jinyoung opened his arms wide and the toddler jumped into them, clinging to the teenager tightly. 

"Hey you. Did you miss me?" Jinyoung asked and his sister just shrieked once more, showing how happy she really was.  

Minhyun and Jaehwan were smiling in the kitchen when Jinyoung returned. Jaemi was clinging onto him like a koala, but he carefully placed her in her seat at the table so that she could eat. Jaemi kicked her feet up in excitement as she stared at her beloved younger brother. 

"Can you stay with her today? I need to run some errands." Jaehwan said as he set some food in from of Jaemi to eat.  

"What are you doing today?" Minhyun asked, curious about what his husband had planned. He wasn't scheduled to work at the café that morning.  

"Since Jinyoung is here, I should probably go grocery shopping. Jaemi's going to start daycare too, so I need to pick up her uniform." Jaehwan replied, patting Jaemi's head gently. The toddler ignored her father and just kept staring at Jinyoung instead.  

The young cellist smiled back at his sister before taking a seat next to her at the table. He hadn't spent that much time with the young girl, but he still adored her greatly. Being back in Seoul felt amazing for Jinyoung because he was finally able to spend time with the friends and family that he really missed. 

He was a bit worried about his final year in high school, but with Jihoon and their other friends by his side, he was sure he was going to be alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to be posting a fic about how minhyun and jaehwan first got together  
> it'll be posted... in a few days : )  
> be on the lookout for that!!!!!!!
> 
> also if u have any questions!!! i have a cc : ) https://curiouscat.me/ceedlessmelon


	5. chapter five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update. i've been really busy and i think one update a week is all i will be able to manage : (  
> high school is starting for baejin!!!!! and we're about halfway through the fic now
> 
> also! i posted the prequel to seasons of youth and it’s about how minhyun and jaehwan originally met! it’s called interlacment if you were interested in reading that! 
> 
> p.s. its like 3:20 am when im posting it so ill read through it again and fix any errors

**7:5** **6 AM**    
**From:** **David Lee**    
**To: Sam** **my**  

Omg did you see who was in the headmaster's office earlier? 

 **7:5** **8 AM**    
**From: Sam** **my**    
**To:** **Da** **vid Lee**  

Uh, no? I'm not even in school yet lol  

 **7:5** **9 AM**    
**From:** **Da** **vid Lee**    
**To: Sam** **my**  

HOMEROOM STARTS IN ONE MINUTE   
IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND YOU'RE ALREADY LATE 

 **8:00 AM**    
**From: Sam** **my**    
**To:** **Da** **vid Lee**  

STOP YELLING AT ME 

- 

 **8:16 AM**    
**From: Co-Captain** **Seonho**    
**To: Captain** **Guanlin**  

who's the cute new guy? 

 **8:18 AM**    
**From: Captain** **Guanlin**    
**To: Co-Captain** **Seonho**  

stop texting me during class 

 **8:18 AM**    
**From: Captain** **Guanlin**    
**To: Co-Captain** **Seonho**  

also what new kid? 

 **8:20 AM**    
**From: Co-Captain** **Seonho**    
**To: Captain** **Guanlin**  

the kid with the cello 

 **8:21 AM**    
**From: Captain** **Guanlin**    
**To: Co-Captain** **Seonho**  

what's a cello? 

 **8:22 AM**    
**From:** **Co-Captain** **Seonho**    
**To: Captain** **Guanlin**  

oh my god 

- 

 **8:30 AM**    
**From: Park** **Jihoon**    
**To: Bae Jinyoung**  

omg did u forget to tell everyone u were here? 

 **8:31 AM**    
**From: Bae Jinyoung**    
**To: Park** **Jihoon**  

Maybe. 

- 

Jinyoung sighed as he adjusted the heavy strap of his cello that was resting against his shoulder. It was the very first day of school and Jinyoung had brought his cello to audition for the academy's small orchestra that Jihoon had told him about. It was going to be troublesome carrying his cello to his classes, but he would have to deal with the burden until he auditioned for the orchestra. He knew he had enough skill to be accepted into the cello, but he was hoping to be the principal cellist in the orchestra.  

Becoming the principal cellist meant that he would be the first chair, which held a lot of responsibility. He would be the leader of the other cellists and would have to make sure the other cellists have the same bowing. Being the principal cellist meant that he would also have potential cello solos in performances. 

However, Jinyoung was most worried about what would happen if he really did become the principal cellist. This meant he would be taking away someone else's position. He wasn't sure who was the principal cellist at the moment, but he hoped they were friendly. 

Due to the fact that Jinyoung was a new student, he had to meet with the headmaster of the academy on his first day. The headmaster was a fairly old man that had an unreadable expression on his face throughout the entire meeting. The headmaster read through Jinyoung's academic profile and was impressed by his grades and extracurricular activities such as his awards from competitions and recitals.  

The one thing that caught the headmaster's attention was the names of Jinyoung's parents that was clearly displayed on the front of his profile.  

There were only two boxes for Jinyoung to use to write the names of his parents. He had added another box on his own and included Jaehwan's name as well. He knew it probably seemed strange, but he had to include his step-father and he didn't care about what anyone else thought. 

"Your father is Doctor Hwang? Why aren't you using his family name?" The headmaster had asked while reading over Jinyoung's profile. 

"My father doesn't have custody of me. I have my mother's family name." Jinyoung simply said, knowing that it was better to tell the truth.  

His parents had told him on this thirteenth birthday all about what had happened between them. He was young, but he wasn't that surprised about it. He was more upset that his parents waited so long to tell him.  

His mother had asked him if he wanted to take his father's family name for tradition's sake, but he had told her that 'Bae Jinyoung' sounded a lot nicer than 'Hwang Jinyoung'. His father was insulted for a short moment, but he actually agreed with him as well.  

He had been Bae Jinyoung for seventeen years now and he didn't want to change.  

- 

Woojin tried his best to concentrate on what his Algebra teacher was writing on the board, but he was getting distracted by his new seatmate.  

Ahn Hyeongseop was sitting next to him for the first time ever.  

Woojin had met Hyeongseop last year at a soccer game and the two were vaguely familiar with each other, but they weren't strangers. Woojin remembered scoring a goal and looking up at the crowd to spot his brother and mother that were watching, but he accidentally made eye contact with Hyeongseop instead. The young man had a wide smile on his face as he was cheering after the goal that was made. Woojin felt his face heat up at the sight of Hyeongseop in the crowd, but he quickly dismissed his feelings and returned his mindset to the game he was playing.  

They were the same age and in the same grade. They even had mutual friends between them. However, the two had never had a conversation until they were assigned to sit next to each other for Algebra. Woojin knew Hyeongseop was a nice person because of Jihoon's praises of him. Hyeongseop was also part of the school's student council, however he only served as a student representative.  

"Did you hear about the new senior that enrolled here?" Hyeongseop whispered softly as he continued to copy down his notes. He turned his head slightly to smile at Woojin who just avoided his gaze. 

"That's Bae Jinyoung. He's a friend of my older brother's." Woojin replied softly as he glanced at their teacher in the front of the room. There were a bunch of formulas on the board, but Woojin wasn't exactly in the mood to take notes.  

"He was carrying a cello with him. Is he a cellist?" Hyeongseop asked with great interest, catching Woojin's attention. Was Hyungseop attracted in Jinyoung because of his cello? 

"Yeah. My brother said Jinyoung's apparently a really good cellist. He's won some awards, I think." Woojin said after a moment. He watched Hyeongseop's expression carefully and noticed that his seatmate frowned for a split moment. 

Any normal person wouldn't have seen that change in Hyeongseop, but Woojin was attentive. He wondered what that frown actually meant. 

- 

Jihoon tugged at his tie nervously even though he knew he was at risk for a citation for having a loose tie around his neck. He was waiting for Jinyoung outside of their English class which was actually being taught by Ong Seongwoo, their former fifth grade teacher. Jinyoung had missed the first class of the day due to his meeting with the headmaster, so English would be the first time for Jihoon to see him.  

He had no reason to be nervous, but the thought of having Jinyoung in his class was almost overwhelming. It was safe to say that having a crush on a friend was troubling Jihoon. He only hoped his other friends wouldn't catch on to his secret. 

"Jihoon, is this our English class?" Jinyoung's voice broke Jihoon's train of thoughts and the young man looked up to smile at Jinyoung. The cellist was wearing the academy's uniform which consisted of black pants, a white button up shirt, and a black blazer with the school insignia on the breast pocket. Boys were required to wears ties under their collars while girls wore ribbons.  

Jinyoung looked perfect in the uniform. 

"Yeah. Seongwoo hyung already said a new student was joining the class, so everyone is waiting for you." Jihoon replied as he tilted his head to the side, taking in more of Jinyoung's appearance. Jinyoung appeared to be fine, but Jihoon could tell that his friend was nervous. His lips were pressed in a tight line, which was a habit Jinyoung had whenever he was nervous. 

"What do we call Seongwoo hyung in class? Do we still call him Teacher?" Jinyoung said, adjusting the strap of his cello over his shoulder. Jihoon's eyes shifted toward the strap and he wondered if the cello was heavy for Jinyoung to carry. He's been a cellist for years, so another part of Jihoon thought that Jinyoung was probably used to that weight. 

"He said to call him Sir. He hasn't started teaching anything yet, so let's head in." Jihoon said softly as he reached forward to open the door. Jinyoung took a deep breath as his friend opened the door.  

Walking into a new school and making new friends was going to be hard. It was going to especially hard because it was the last year of high school, which meant people were already settled with each other. Jinyoung was disrupting the normality of the school, but luckily Jihoon was there for him. 

His old friends were there for him as well. 

"Oh, looks like our new student is finally here! Thanks for waiting for him, Jihoon."  

Jinyoung smiled at Seongwoo who was standing in the front of the class, by his desk. The older man smiled back at his student before turning back to the class, "Everyone, this is the school's newest addition! This is Bae Jinyoung who will be joining us for this crucial last year of high school. Please help him out with whatever he needs."  

Jinyoung's eyes scanned the classroom and he let out a relieved sigh when he spotted some familiar faces. Daehwi, Samuel, Guanlin, and Jihoon were all in this English class. It was like a reunion for the former fifth grade classmates. 

"Nice to meet you. Like Sir said, I'm Bae Jinyoung." Jinyoung said simply as he bowed his head toward the class. They all stared back at him with curious eyes and there were even some stares directed towards his instrument case. "This is my cello. I'm a cellist."  

"Oh,  _that's_ what a cello is!" A voice called out and Jinyoung tried his best not to laugh when he realized it was Lai Guanlin that spoke out loud. The entire class let out a laugh and another student that Jinyoung didn't know simply buried his face in his palms, clearly disappointed in Guanlin. 

"Thank you for informing the class of your discovery, Lai Guanlin. Anyways, go have a seat in the back corner, Jinyoung. That's the only vacant desk in this class." Seongwoo said, pointing over at the empty desk in the back of the room. Jinyoung's eyes shifted over to Jihoon who was seated in the front row of the class.  

He was hoping to sit next to Jihoon, but some things were simply out of his control. 

Jinyoung carefully made his way back to the desk and he tried his best to make sure he didn't bump into anybody with his cello. He placed his cello case on the floor next to his desk before his attention was called by the person sitting next to him. It was the same person that buried his face in his hands after Guanlin's suddeny outburst.  

"Hey, nice to meet you! I'm Yoo Seonho. You can ask me any questions you have about the academy!" 

Jinyoung turned and smiled at his classmate, "Thanks for the welcome. I'm Jinyoung."  

Seonho returned the smile and he glanced at their teacher in the front of the class, probably trying not to get caught in the middle of a conversation. Jinyoung's eyes also glanced at the teacher, but Seongwoo was busy writing something on the board. 

"I know this is a weird question, but are you Doctor Hwang's son? I heard from a friend about you." Seonho asked, moving his desk a little closer towards Jinyoung's. 

"Yeah, that's my dad. Who told you?" Jinyoung said, curious about why everyone knew his father. There were other doctors in the area, weren't there? A majority of the people he was meeting were patients of his father's and he wondered if the case was the same for Seonho. 

"Guanlin told me about you and Doctor Hwang treated me when I broke my arm playing basketball, so it's cool how I get to meet his son in school." Seonho said with a grin on his face. Jinyoung nodded his head and he looked over to where Guanlin was sitting which was a row ahead of him. Guanlin still looked the same as he did when he was a kid, but there was definitely something more mature about him.  

Jinyoung also saw Daehwi and Samuel sitting next to each other in the row ahead of Guanlin. Those two looked the same as well, however Samuel had dyed his hair a dark brown color and Daehwi's was light brown. Jinyoung ran his hands through his own hair and wondered if his parents and Jaehwan would let him dye his boring black hair a new color as well.  

It was his last year of high school and he wanted to make some changes. 

- 

 **11:28 AM**    
**From:** **Minhyun** **♡**    
**To:** **Jjae** **♡**  

Love, did Baejin get to school on-time? 

 **11:30 AM**    
**From:** **Jjae** **♡**    
**To:** **Minhyun** **♡**  

he was fine, but the poor kid had to bring his cello with him. should we get him a car? 

 **11:31 AM**    
**From:** **Minhyun** **♡**    
**To:** **Jjae** **♡**  

The academy is only three blocks away. I'm sure Baejin will be fine. How's work? 

 **11:32 AM**    
**From:** **Jjae** **♡**    
**To:** **Minhyun** **♡**  

the cafe is pretty slow today. are you coming here for your lunch break? 

 **11:36 AM**    
**From:** **Minhyun** **♡**    
**To:** **Jjae** **♡**  

Yes, please. I'll be there in like 20 minutes. 

 **11:38 AM**    
**From:** **Jjae** **♡**    
**To:** **Minhyun** **♡**   

alright, i'll have your regular order ready for when you get here! 

 **11:40 AM**    
**From:** **Minhyun** **♡**    
**To:** **Jjae** **♡**  

Thank you, I'll see you later. I love you~ 

 **11:41 AM**    
**From:** **Jjae** **♡**    
**To:** **Minhyun** **♡**  

mhmm, i love you more! 

- 

Once their English class was over, Guanlin, Daehwi, Samuel, and Jihoon automatically made their way towards Jinyoung's desk in the back of the classroom. Seonho was still seated next to Jinyoung, so Guanlin took a seat on top of the desk. Seonho said nothing, as if he was completely used to it. 

"I can’t believe you're back in Seoul! Why didn't you let us know?" Samuel exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Jinyoung, giving him a half hug. Jinyoung grinned at his friend and just shrugged his shoulders.  

"This was pretty last minute. I only got here like a few weeks ago."  

"Just a few weeks ago? Wow, I'm surprised you managed to get into this school on such short notice." Daehwi said as he also gave his friend a hug.  

The last time the five friends were together was when they were all thirteen and Jinyoung was visiting from Busan. Around that time, they were all relatively the same heart. Now, four years later, it was easy to see who kept growing and who unfortunately stopped.  

Daehwi and Jihoon were the unfortunate ones.  

"Do you need help getting to your other classes?" Guanlin asked when Jinyoung took out a piece of paper from his pocket. Upon closer inspection, Guanlin could see that it was Jinyoung's class schedule. English was the only class the five of them had together, but it would be nice if there was another class they had in common. 

"No, I'm in all of the same classes as Jihoon so I should be fine." Jinyoung said, staring at his friend that was being oddly quiet. Jihoon was seated in front of Jinyoung, however he was staring outside of the window. There was nothing happening in the sky, besides the sight of clouds rolling through slowly. 

"Oh, you're lucky! At least you have someone you can talk to in your classes and that reminds me! The bell is going to ring in like five minutes, so we should hurry up and get to our next class." Daehwi said as he glanced at his watch. Everyone let out a sigh and they gathered their things together to leave the class.  

Daehwi and Samuel had Calculus to go to and that class was in another part of the school, so the two quickly waved goodbye and they reassured Jinyoung that they would text him around lunch time to eat together. On the other hand, Guanlin and Seonho were off to their P.E. class at the gymnasium, so they left quickly as well.  

That left Jinyoung and Jihoon walking together to their history class which was right down the hall. Many people turned their heads as the two walked to their next class. One reason was because Park Jihoon was popular at school and had several admirers. The other reason was because new students were rare at the academy and Jinyoung was definitely not a familiar face. 

"Welcome to Seoul Academy, Jinyoung. You're going to get stared at a lot." Jihoon said softly, grinning at his friend when they arrived at their classroom.  

Jinyoung just smiled and he followed Jihoon into the classroom, feeling thankful for having the same schedule as Jihoon. It was probably going to be difficult to adjust to the new school for a few days, but he was going to be just fine with Jihoon by his side.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think down below!
> 
> follow me on twitter! @nuestology  
> and my cc is ceedlessmelon : )


	6. chapter six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating a couple days earlier than originally planned! yay!

**1:25 PM**    
 **From:** **The Second Park**  
 **To:** **The First Park**

Jihoon hyung, is Jinyoung hyung gonna audition for the school orchestra???

 **1:26 PM**    
 **From: **The Second Park****  
 **To: **The First Park****

HYUNG ANSWER MEEEEEEEE

 **1:28 PM**    
 **From: **The First Park****  
 **To: **The Second Park****

woojin can u calm down pls i'm in a council meeting

 **1:29 PM**    
 **From: **The First Park****  
 **To: **The Second Park****

and yes, he is... why?

 **1:32 PM**    
 **From: **The Second Park****  
 **To: **The First Park****

You know Ahn Hyeongseop, right? The cute guy in my grade with pretty eyes? I told him about how Jinyoung hyung is a cellist and he seemed kinda mad for a second

 **1:33 PM**    
 **From: **The First Park****  
 **To: **The Second Park****

hyeongseop? u think he's cute and has pretty eyes? do u have a crush on him?

 **1:34 PM**    
 **From: **The Second Park****  
 **To: **The First Park****

HYUNG stick to the topic please

 **1:35 PM**    
 **From: **The First Park****  
 **To: **The Second Park****

well, i know that hyeongseop plays the cello too

 **1:37 PM**    
 **From: **The Second Park****  
 **To: **The First Park****

Is he good at playing?

 **1:38 PM**    
 **From: **The First Park****  
 **To: **The Second Park****

he was the best in the school, but jinyoung's probably better

 **1:39 PM**    
 **From:** **The Second Park**  
 **To: The First Park**

OH NO

-

Jihoon let out a soft sigh as he placed his phone back into his pocket. Texting Woojin always seemed like a lost cause, especially when Woojin started a conversation without any context at all. However, Jihoon was able to discover that his brother may have a tiny crush on someone in school, so this conversation was interesting. 

Jihoon had completely forgotten that Ahn Hyeongseop was in the school orchestra. He also played the cello and his spot in the orchestra was probably at stake due to Jinyoung enrolling in the academy. 

"Hey, is your meeting done?" Jinyoung's voice called out. Jihoon turned towards the door of the classroom where the meeting was held and saw Jinyoung waiting for him with a small smile on his face. The meeting ended a few minutes ago and Jihoon had volunteered to stay after to clean up and fix the desks.

"Yeah, it's finished. Can you help me move the desks back?" Jihoon replied as he stood up from where he was sitting. Jinyoung entered the classroom and he set his cello down by the doorway. Jihoon glanced at the cello for a moment, thinking of Ahn Hyeongseop again. 

"Are you okay?" Jinyoung asked as he helped Jihoon carry a desk back to its original place. Jihoon just smiled and nodded his head, trying to reassure his friend.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little stressed about running for student council again." Jihoon said softly, only partly telling the truth. He was running for council president this time and was expected to win, but that didn't make him feel any better. Becoming council president was going to take up much of his time and this meant he would have less time to spend on other important things.

Like spending time with Jinyoung.

He was happy to have the cellist back in Seoul, but he was afraid of not having any time for his friend. He didn't want to tell Jinyoung about his minor dilemma because he didn't want to make a big deal out of the entire situation because then Jinyoung might realize Jihoon's crush on him.

"You're definitely not okay. What else is wrong?" Jinyoung said as he abruptly dropped the desk he was carrying. Jihoon flinched at the sudden noise and he looked up at Jinyoung, feeling the cellist's gaze upon him. It almost looked like Jinyoung was glaring at him.

"It's none of your concern, Jinyoung. Just trust me, I'm fine." Jihoon mumbled as he dragged the desk back into its proper place. Jinyoung frowned and said nothing in reply, but he continued to help Jihoon clean up the classroom they were in.

They remained quiet the entire time.

-

"Does Jinyoung seem different to you guys?" 

Daehwi and Samuel looked up at Guanlin with curious eyes. The three friends were sitting together at the bus stop that was in front of their school. The first day of school was already over and it was time to head back home.

"What do you mean?" Samuel asked, peeking over Guanlin's shoulder to see if their bus was coming yet. 

"He seems a lot more mature? I dunno, but he definitely seems different." Guanlin replied and Daehwi nodded his head, agreeing with what Guanlin was saying.

"He was pretty mature when he was in elementary school, remember? It took him a while to open up to us." Daehwi said softly as their bus finally arrived. The three students boarded the bus together and they made their way to the back of the bus where an empty row was. The row was big enough for all of them to sit next to each other. Naturally, Guanlin sat near the aisle to stretch his long legs and Daehwi was stuck in the middle. 

"Have you guys thought about what college you guys will go to?" Samuel said as he stared out of the bus window, watching the scenery outside. He saw some students walking home from the academy and he even saw a few teachers walking as well. 

"Pretty sure my father wants me to go back to Taiwan for college. What about you guys? Are you going to America?" Guanlin asked as he took his phone out of his pocket to play a game. Daehwi and Samuel glanced at each other and just shrugged their shoulders, "Who knows? Maybe we'll stay in Korea."

Samuel just grinned and continued to stare out of the window, "Hey, there's Jinyoung and Jihoon! Oh, and Woojin too!" 

Daehwi and Guanlin both leaned over Samuel to look out of the window as well. The bus was driving at a slow speed so the three students could clearly see their friends walking together. 

"Jinyoung looks mad... and Jihoon looks sad. I wonder why?" Daehwi said as he saw the looks on their faces. Woojin was standing between the two seniors, but it looked as if he was too busy looking down at his phone to notice what was happening to his brother. 

"Did they get into a fight already?" Guanlin said as the bus finally passed their friends. Daehwi and Guanlin settled back into their seats, much to Samuel's relief. 

"Do you think there's something going on between them?" Samuel asked as he relaxed in his seat. He noticed earlier in the day that Jinyoung and Jihoon were always together in the hallways. He also noticed Jinyoung's change in expression whenever someone would approach Jihoon and start a conversation with him. "Jihoon acts strange whenever Jinyoung is around."

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Daehwi said as he let out an exasperated gasp. Guanlin threw his head back and laughed loudly, causing Daehwi to elbow him to keep him quiet. 

"Remember when we were thirteen and Jinyoung visited us? He and Jihoon were attached to each other by the hip. I'm pretty sure they kept in constant contact when Jinyoung moved back to Seoul." Guanlin replied as he stood up. His stop was coming up, so he had to get ready to leave.

"Am I really the only one that hasn't noticed anything until now?" Samuel asked and Daehwi just nodded his head. Samuel wasn't exactly the brightest person when it came to feelings and relationships.

"See you tomorrow, Guanlin." Daehwi said as the young man started to walk to the front of the bus. The basketball player waved at his friends before exiting the bus at his stop.

Samuel leaned his head on Daehwi's shoulder once Guanlin was finally gone. He and Daehwi still had half an hour until they arrived at their neighborhood. 

"We probably shouldn't make Jinyoung and Jihoon feel awkward." Daehwi said softly, not minding his friend on his shoulder. Samuel just hummed in reply at what Daehwi said.

It was their senior year in high school and they all had their own things to work out. 

Hopefully, Jinyoung and Jihoon would be okay.

-

Jaehwan smiled as he watched Jaemi draw random shapes on the easel Minhyun had bought her for her birthday. She was fond of drawing and she even learned the names of colors before she learned numbers of letters. 

"What are you drawing, Jaemi?" Jaehwan asked as he leaned down to kiss the top of his daughter's head. Jaemi smiled up at her father and she pointed at her drawing with a wide smile on her face, "Jinyoung oppa!" 

Jaehwan tilted his head, trying to analyze Jaemi's drawing. She had drawn a circle on top of a triangle and the drawing looked nothing like Jinyoung. Jaemi's effort was cute though.

"I'm home." A voice called as the front door opened. Jaehwan stood up and saw Jinyoung walking in with his cello on his back. The cello must have been a pain to carry around all day, but Jinyoung seemed to be fine. 

"How was your first day?" Jaehwan asked as Jaemi rushed over to her brother. Jinyoung smiled and picked up the three-year-old before kissing her cheek.

"It was alright. Jihoon's in all of my classes and I have some friends in Seongwoo hyung's class too. I wasn't able to audition for the orchestra today though, because the conductor is busy." Jinyoung said as he shrugged the strap of his cello case off of his shoulder. He set his cello down by Jaemi's easel and he carried his sister in his arms.

"Do you think the orchestra has room for another cellist?" Jaehwan asked, feeling a bit curious about the orchestra. He played the violin when he was a child, but never in an orchestra. Jaehwan knew Jinyoung never played in an orchestra before and had only had solo performances, so it was going to be interesting to see how he would play with others.

"I'm not sure. I was hoping to become the principle cellist, but that means I would have to take over the current one's spot." Jinyoung explained as his sister started to tug on his hair. Jaemi wanted to be put down, but Jinyoung kept holding her in his arms.

Jaehwan smiled at the sight of Jaemi and Jinyoung. He was glad his daughter would be able to spend time with Jinyoung, especially because he was going to be going to college soon. 

After a few more moments, Jinyoung finally placed his sister back on the floor. She immediately stood up and ran back over to her easel to continue drawing. Jinyoung gently pat his sister's head as he passed her to walk into his room. 

School was tiring for him due to the fact that he had to carry his cello with him the entire day. He was extremely disappointed when he found out he couldn't audition for the orchestra, but Jihoon reassured him that the conductor was probably going to have time on another day. 

Jinyoung was going to have to bring his cello to school again tomorrow, just in case.

-

_Bae Jinyoung opened a chat [Seoul People] with Park_ _Jihoon_ _and 3 other people._

**Jinyoung** : Hey guys

 **Guanlin** : wow you made a group chat for us!!!

 **Samuel** : Congrats for learning how to use your phone!

 **Daehwi** : Omg why didn't we have a group chat before?

 **Guanlin** : pretty sure it was because samuel never had a phone before like last year

 **Samuel** : I had a phone! It was just an old-fashioned phone so it couldn't handle group messages!

 **Daehwi** : uh-huh whatever you say

 **Jinyoung** : Do you guys want to meet up and have breakfast tomorrow morning? Jaehwan hyung said you guys can come over if you want. 

 **Samuel** : Sure! I can take the bus there in the morning.

 **Guanlin** : i just need your new address and then i'm good

 **Daehwi** : ofc i'll be there!!!

**Samuel** : Uh, guys?? I think we're forgetting someone

**Guanlin** : OH where's jihoon?

 **Jinyoung** : …

-

**5:04 PM**   
**From: Bae Jinyoung**   
**To: Park Jihoon**

Hey, are you still upset about earlier?

**5:06 PM**   
**From: Bae Jinyoung**   
**To: Park Jihoon**

I'm sorry for prying into your business like that. 

**5:07 PM**   
**From: Bae Jinyoung**   
**To: Park Jihoon**

Come over for breakfast tomorrow. I invited everyone else over too.

-

Minhyun could hear Jaehwan's boisterous laughter from the hallway leading to their apartment. He let out a sigh and only hoped their neighbors wouldn't complain about his husband's noise. Whatever he was laughing at was probably really funny though, considering how loud he was being. 

Once he entered the apartment, Minhyun was greeted with the sight of his daughter sitting on top fo his son's back. Jinyoung was laying sprawled out on the ground and he was clearly exhausted. On the other hand, Jaemi was clapping her hands and laughing loudly, just like Jaehwan.

"Dad!" Jaemi exclaimed when she saw Minhyun walk into the apartment. She quickly climbed off of Jinyoung back to run over to greet her father.

"Hey there." Minhyun said softly as he crouched down to hug his daughter. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before smiling at her, "Did you have a nice day at the daycare?" 

Jaemi nodded her head before running back over to her brother. She sat on his back again, causing the teenager to let out a groan.

"She's been making him carry her on his back for an hour now." Jaehwan said as he walked over to Minhyun. The doctor smiled at his husband before leaning in to kiss Jaehwan's lips softly. Jaehwan was going to be performing later at a night club and Minhyun wanted to go with him, so they had to start getting ready soon.

"You'll be okay for a few hours, right?" Minhyun asked as he glanced down at Jinyoung, who was still on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm just going to be practicing anyway. What time does Jaemi have to be asleep by?" Jinyoung said as he looked up at his father, who walked passed him to get to the kitchen.

"We'll be leaving at 7, but Jaemi's bedtime is normally 8. Feed her dinner and then give her some warm milk before she sleeps." Minhyun said, feeling a bit wary about leaving Jinyoung and Jaemi alone for a few hours. They probably weren’t going to be home until after midnight and that left his children home alone for quite a bit. He knew Jinyoung would call him if anything came up, but that didn't stop him from being worried. 

Jinyoung stared up at his father and smiled, "Dad, you have that worried look on your face again. You're going to develop wrinkles soon if you keep that up."

"I'm going to go start getting ready. Jinyoung, dinner is ready for you whenever you're hungry. Just warm it up before eating." Jaehwan said before slipping away to his room to change. Minhyun followed after him, leaving Jinyoung and Jaemi together on the floor.

"Are you hungry, Jaemi?" Jinyoung asked softly, hoping that his sister would say yes and get off of his back.

"Yeah!" Jaemi yelled as she got off of Jinyoung. The cellist let out a sigh of relief and immediately stood up to stretch his back.

"Alright! Let's heat up dinner and eat together." 

Jinyoung held Jaemi's hand as they walked into the kitchen together. He wasn't worried about being left along with his sister for a majority of the night. He wasn't even worried about auditioning for the school orchestra and taking the current principal cellist's spot. 

He was only worried about a certain someone ignoring all of his messages. 

-

"Hyung, your phone keeps going off in your bag. Are you going to answer it?" Woojin asked as he knocked on his brother's door. As soon as they reached home, Jihoon had dropped his bag of in the kitchen and went straight to his room. He hadn't left his room in over two hours.

"Just leave it!" Jihoon's voice called from the other side of the door. Woojin sighed and turned the knob of the door, only to realize that Jihoon had locked it on the other side. That was strange because rarely did he ever lock his room.

"Did something happen between you and Jinyoung hyung earlier? You guys weren't talking to each other at all when we were walking home." Woojin questioned, hoping his brother would open the door to let Woojin in. He didn't want to push Jihoon too far though because making his older brother mad would probably have some consequences. 

There came no reply for a few minutes, so Woojin just let out a sigh before knocking on Jihoon’s door once more, “Can I come in?”  

Moments later, Jihoon opened the door to let Woojin into his room. Even though it had been a few hours since they returned home, Jihoon was still in his school uniform. His eyes were red and puffy, making it obvious that he cried. Woojin frowned and he gently pulled his older brother into a tight hug.

Woojin let out a sigh as his brother started to cry in his arms. He had no idea what had happened earlier at school, but he definitely knew he was going to have to talk to Jinyoung sooner or later about Jihoon. 

It was only the first day of school and things were already going wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment below and tell me what you think!!! or tell me what you WANT to happen between the boys and i'll consider a few options : )


	7. chapter seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS   
> im so sorry  
> i got busy with school and i had an exam and work and yes
> 
> here's an update!   
> not much happens... maybe : ) 
> 
> sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes lol

**6:57 AM**   
**From: (Almost) President Jihoon**   
**To: Secretary Daehwi**

hey can u tell jinyoung i can't come to breakfast   
my mom made me run an errand before school

**6:59 AM**   
**From: Secretary Daehwi**   
**To: (Almost) President Jihoon**

Your mom made you run an errand this early in the morning???

**7:05 AM**   
**From: (Almost) President Jihoon**   
**To: Secretary Daehwi**

uh yeah she really wanted some yogurt i guess

-

"Jihoon's mom wanted yogurt and she made him go buy it for her? Doesn't she make Woojin run those kinds of errands though?" Samuel said as he and Daehwi walked into Jinyoung's apartment building. They had met up earlier in the morning because they both were unfamiliar with the area Jinyoung lived in. They had never been to his family's new apartment before.

"Yeah, but what's weird is that I'm pretty sure Jihoon's mom can't eat dairy. My mom gave her some homemade ice cream before but Jihoon said she couldn't eat it. Woojin ended up eating it all with Jihoon." Daehwi replied after thinking for a moment. His mother was a bit disappointed because she really wanted to show off how good their ice cream was. 

Samuel just shrugged as he spotted the elevator that would lead them up to the floor Jinyoung lived on. It was pretty early in the morning, but Daehwi and Samuel couldn't pass up the opportunity of having free food. The last time they had seen Jinyoung's father and step-father was when Jinyoung visited a few years ago. This was also going to be the first time they would meet Jinyoung's step sister, Jaemi.

Daehwi yawned and stepped into the elevator as Samuel pressed the button for Jinyoung's floor. They were both looking forward to eating breakfast, but it was still a bit strange that Jihoon wouldn't be joining them. 

Something was definitely wrong, but Daehwi wasn't quite sure what exactly happened. 

The elevator ride to Jinyoung's floor only took a few seconds. Once Samuel and Daehwi stepped out of the elevator they both took their phones out to check the text message Jinyoung had sent them the day before. His family's apartment was down the hall from the elevator.

"Do you think Jinyoung's sister is already awake? I really want to meet her." Samuel said he and Daehwi walked towards Jinyoung's apartment. 

"It's pretty early for a toddler to be awake, but Jinyoung did mention one time that his sister wakes up when she hears people walking around. Maybe she'll wake up when we're eating." Daehwi replied once they reached the apartment. Samuel pressed the doorbell that was on the side of the door and the two students waited for someone to answer. 

A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Guanlin on the other side. He was carrying a sleepy toddler in his arms, "Hey guys!"

Daehwi and Samuel stepped inside while staring at the toddler Guanlin was carrying. They just assumed that it was Jinyoung's step-sister. Her eyes were closed and she was just resting her head on Guanline's shoulder.

"Good morning, Daehwi and Samuel." Jaehwan greeted when he noticed the teenagers walk into the apartment. They both bowed towards him to show their respect before looking around the apartment. It was a lot more spacious compared to the previous apartment. As soon as they walked into the apartment, the kitchen was in view. Jaehwan was busy making pancakes for everyone.

"Good morning! Is Jinyoung still asleep?" Daehwi said as he shrugged off his backpack to place on a chair. Samuel did the same and he took off his jacket to place on the chair as well.

"Jinyoung's getting his cello ready, but he should be out soon. You guys can have a seat and start eating if you want!" Jaehwan replied as he set some plates on the table for the teenagers to eat. Guanlin carefully passed the toddler of to her father before taking a seat at the table with his friends.

Daehwi stared at the toddler for a bit before smiling, "That's Jaemi, right? Jinyoung talks about her a lot."

The toddler opened her eyes at the sound of her name and she stared at the teenagers sitting at the table. Samuel waved at her, trying to say hi but she just continued to stare at them.

"She's not really energetic when she wakes up. She'll probably smile at you guys sooner or later." Jaehwan chuckled and placed Jaemi in her high chair which was next to Samuel's chair. He gently pat her hair and she just yawned as a reply.

"Good morning kids!" 

Guanlin turned his head and saw Jinyoung's father walk into the kitchen. He was wearing dark blue medical scrubs and he had a white coat draped across his arm. The high school students all stood up to bow to him.

Doctor Hwang still looked extremely young for his age, despite his difficult profession. He smiled at the students before walking over to Jaemi. He kissed the top of his daughter's head and she looked up to stare at him, "Hi dad!"

Minhyun chuckled at his daughter and pinched her cheek gently. Jaehwan handed him a cup of tea and the doctor smiled as he took a sip. 

"Jinyoung, hurry up! Your friends are waiting for you." Minhyun called out to his son and the teenager appeared seconds later with his cello case on his back. His friends all greeted him with a smile on their faces.

Jinyoung stared at his friends and he frowned a bit when he realized who hadn't showed up. 

"Jihoon's mom made him run an errand, so he couldn’t come for breakfast. He'll be in school later though." Samuel said with a mouthful of pancakes. Daehwi cringed at the sight of his friend and just sighed before handing Samuel a napkin to wipe his mouth.

Jinyoung sighed and took a seat next to Daehwi at the table to eat. He thanked Jaehwan when he set a plate in front of him and he quietly started to eat his food.

The whole point of having breakfast with his friends was to get Jihoon to talk to him normally after their minor incident. 

But it looked like Jinyoung's plan completely backfired. 

-

"Let me get this straight... You're worried about Jinyoung hyung finding out about your feelings for him? And you're also worried about not being able to spend time with him because of your student council duties?" Woojin said as his older brother let out a sigh. They were walking to school together, which was something they did every single day. Their mother always wanted them to walk together. 

"Basically yes. I know it's kind of stupid, but what do I do if he finds out? I don't want to ruin our friendship... Imagine how awkward it will make things." Jihoon mumbled softly as he stared down at his feet. His show lace was untied, but he wasn't in the mood to tie it. It could wait until he got to school.

"If you avoid him, Jinyoung hyung is definitely going to notice. Just try to act normal for now and if Jinyoung hyung asks why you were acting weird, just say it's because you're stressed about student council. You're technically running for president this year." Woojin said, giving the best advice he could come up with. He was probably the worst person to give relationship advice, but he was trying his best for his brother. 

The Park brothers were quiet for a few more minutes as they walked to school. They normally didn't talk much in the morning because Jihoon was known to be cranky in the morning. Their school soon came into sight and Jihoon frowned when he recognized a group of people waiting by the entrance. It was easy to spot Jinyoung due to the cello that he always had with him. 

"I'll see you later hyung." Woojin said as he waved at his brother's group of friends. Jihoon watched as his younger brother walked straight into the school where his own friends were probably waiting.

"Hey guys, sorry I couldn’t make it to breakfast." Jihoon said as he walked over to where everyone was standing. He smiled widely in attempt to seem completely normal.

Jinyoung glanced at Jihoon and he immediately noticed how his shoe was untied. The cellist knelt down and carefully tied Jihoon's laces back together. Guanlin and Samuel grinned at the sight, but Daehwi was more focused on watching Jihoon's reaction to the kind deed. The young man was blushing brightly and even the tips of his ears were bright red. 

"Thanks." Jihoon mumbled when Jinyoung finished tying his shoelaces. 

Jinyoung just smiled as he stood back up. He carefully adjusted the strap of his cello on his back, wincing slightly at the weight of the cello being constantly on his back.

The group walked into the school together and they soon separated due to their differing schedules. Daehwi and Guanlin walked down one hallway while Samuel walked by himself towards his World History class. This left Jinyoung and Jihoon alone to walk to their Statistics class.

There was a strange feeling between the two as they walked together. Jihoon tried his best to appear to be completely normal, but Jinyoung still seemed to be a bit cold towards him, as if he was upset. 

"Hey, sorry about yesterday. I was a bit stressed because of student council." Jihoon said as he looked over to Jinyoung, who was staring back at him as well. Jinyoung just smiled and nodded his head.

"It's alright. Daehwi told me that you're going to be running for president of the student council and that it's going to be stressful this year. Who's going to be your vice-president this year?" Jinyoung asked as they walked into their classroom. They were lucky enough to be sitting next to each other for this class.

"I don't know who exactly is running in the junior year level. I'm hoping whoever wins that election is reliable though because I'll be needing a lot of help this year." Jihoon replied once they reached their seats. The two students sat down and waited for their teacher to enter the classroom. Jihoon took out his notebook and started doodling in the corner of his page while Jinyoung took out some sheet music from his bag. 

He was planning on auditioning for the school orchestra during lunch, but he wanted to impress the conductor by performing without any sheet music in front of him. He had performed a few times without sheet music and those were some of his hardest performances. Luckily, he did very well in those performances. Jinyoung was going to be performing part of _Britten's Suite for Cello No.1_ for his audition, which was one of his personal favorites. He loved the way the song was so different in character and he won his first competition when he was younger with this particular song.

The cellist glanced at Jihoon through the corner of his eye and saw that Jihoon was still drawing in his notebook. He smiled a bit at his friend's cute nature before looking back at his sheet music. 

They were still walking on eggshells and it was definitely going to take some time before things returned to normal.

-

**8:27 AM**   
**From: Florist Minhyun**   
**To: Sunflower Jaehwan**

Love, did you want me to bring anything specific home for dinner tonight?

**8:31 AM**   
**From: Sunflower Jaehwan**   
**To: Florist Minhyun**

ah i'm not going to be home for dinner...

**8:32 AM**   
**From: Florist Minhyun**   
**To: Sunflower Jaehwan**

What? Why won't you be home? Who's going to pick up Jaemi from daycare?

**8:46 AM**   
**From: Sunflower Jaehwan**   
**To: Florist Minhyun**

i got a sudden callback for a performance earlier and tonight's the show... i forgot to tell you about it. jinyoung is going to pick up jaemi later.

**8:48 AM**   
**From: Florist Minhyun**   
**To: Sunflower Jaehwan**

What about Jaemi? Does she know you won't be home tonight?

**8:56 AM**   
**From: Sunflower Jaehwan**   
**To: Florist Minhyun**

jaemi will be fine with jinyoung there. 

**9:00 AM**   
**From: Florist Minhyun**   
**To: Sunflower Jaehwan**

I won't be able to go with you tonight though. Are you sure you'll be okay?

**9:03 AM**   
**From: Sunflower Jaehwan**   
**To: Florist Minhyun**

i don't need a babysitter. please remember that i've been doing this for years, even before i met you. 

**9:06 AM**   
**From: Florist Minhyun**   
**To: Sunflower Jaehwan**

I just don't want you to spend so much time away from the family, Jaehwan.

**9:08 AM**   
**From: Sunflower Jaehwan**   
**To: Florist Minhyun**

don’t forget i still have dreams i want to accomplish, minhyun hyung. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone wanted minhwan angst and guess what
> 
> it's coming


	8. chapter eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back with my weekly update!  
> as always, this has spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes lol  
> what is a beta idk what that is!!!
> 
> uh enjoy!  
> and before anyone asks, baejin's mom is nameless throughout this entire au. i couldnt come up with a name so i just kept her... nameless....

"Jinyoung, can you stay after class for a bit?" 

Jinyoung stared blankly at his English teacher that had caught his attention right before he left class. Seongwoo had a small smile on his face, but Jinyoung knew him well enough to know that the smile was fake. The cellist looked back at Jihoon and the rest of his friends who were all waiting for him in the doorway of the classroom.  

"Sure, Seongwoo hyung." Jinyoung waved at his friends and they lingered in the doorway for a short moment before finally leaving.  

Seongwoo walked over to the door and closed it to make sure no one else would hear his conversation with Jinyoung. He didn't want rumors spreading around about Jinyoung's family as well. 

"Listen, Jaehwan has been texting me all morning and he said that he and your father got into a small argument. He's not going to be home later tonight and he's currently trying to ignore your father." Seongwoo let out a sigh as he waited for his student to reply to him.  

Jaehwan had started sending him hysterical texts about how much he was mad at Minhyun earlier in the day and the texts just wouldn't stop. Seongwoo personally thought Jaehwan was the right one in this argument, but he didn't want to tell Jinyoung about that. If he were to tell the teenager, there was a possibility of Minhyun finding out too. 

"Is it a really bad fight? I mean, if Jaehwan hyung isn't going to be home then that means there's trouble..." Jinyoung said softly, frowning down towards his feet. Seongwoo gently placed his hand on his student's head, trying to reassure him. 

"Jaehwan has a show to do tonight, but Minhyun doesn't want him to perform. Your father is worried that Jaehwan might end up leaving again to go travel the country." The young teacher replied as he thought of what was happening between his friends. He knew Jaehwan would never leave for too long because he had Jaemi in his life now.  

Jinyoung nodded his head as a loud bell signaled the start of the next class period. Seongwoo walked over to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper that was in his desk. He quickly wrote on the paper before walking back over to his student to hand him the paper, "That’s your late pass for your next class. Just hand in to your teacher and you'll be fine for your attendance. If you need any help with what's happening with your parents, just let me know." 

Jinyoung nodded his head once more before leaving the classroom. His friends were not waiting for him, but he didn't mind that. He was more worried about what was happening between his father and step-father at the moment. They seemed fine when he left earlier in the day, but he wasn't so sure what to expect when he returned home later.  

- 

 **11:41 AM**  
**From: Baejin**  
**To: Dad**

I know you don't want me texting during school, but is everything okay with you and Jaehwan hyung?  

 **11:43 AM**  
**From: Dad**  
**To: Baejin**

We just had a small disagreement. We'll talk later at home, so stop texting during school. 

- 

 **11:46 AM**  
**From: Baejin**  
**To: Jaehwan hyung**

Jaehwan hyung, are you and dad okay? Seongwoo hyung told me what happened... 

 **11:49 AM**  
**From: Jaehwan hyung**  
**To: Baejin**

it's nothing, baejin. please don't worry too much about it. 

- 

Jinyoung frowned at the similar replies he got from his father and step-father. He had decided to talk to them during his lunch time because it was easier for him to take out his phone to text them. Daehwi and Samuel were sitting next to him and the cellist could feel their gazes upon him. He hadn't told them about what happened and he wasn't planning to.  

"Are you nervous about auditioning for the school orchestra?" Samuel suddenly asked as he took a glance at the cello that was underneath the table they were sitting at. The cafeteria was busy with students walking around trying to find a place to sit and luckily enough Daehwi spotted a table right when he walked into the cafeteria.  

"A little bit. I'm auditioning right after lunch." Jinyoung replied as his mind wandered to the fact that he still had to audition for the orchestra. He would have to worry about his parents later.  

"Apparently the principle cellist is Ahn Hyeongseob, a sophomore. He's a really good cello player and I think he's won a few awards." Daehwi said as his eyes scanned the cafeteria, looking for the topic of the conversation. Once he saw the sophomore, he gently nudged Jinyoung to point him out to him.  

Ahn Hyeongseob was sitting with Jihoon's younger brother, Woojin, and a few other students that Jinyoung did not recognize. They were all sitting together at the farther end of the cafeteria and they seemed to be having a fun time. Jinyoung felt bad that the sophomore had no idea his spot as the principle cellist was about to be taken away.  

"Oh, Jihoon's here!" Samuel stood up and waved when he saw the soon-to-be student council president enter the cafeteria. Jinyoung's eyes made their way over to Jihoon and he immediately smiled when he saw him walk over to their table. However, Jihoon was suddenly stopped by a young man that was exiting the cafeteria. Jihoon's face brightened up when he saw the young man and the two shook hands. Jinyoung had no idea who the man was and he wasn't able to see his face either because he was facing away from him.  

The two talked for a short moment before the unknown young man had to leave. Jihoon smiled and bowed his head slightly as the young man left the cafeteria. Jihoon then made his way over to the table that his friends were at with a bright smile on his face. 

"Who was that?" Daehwi said once Jihoon finally sat down. He took a seat across from Jinyoung and glanced at the cellist before replying to Daehwi's question. 

"Remember the student council president from two years ago, Kim Jonghyun? It turns out he's back at school working as an intern! He's going to be a teacher's aide in a few classes." Jihoon said in a happy tone. Jinyoung's eyes narrowed slightly at the sound of the unfamiliar name. Jihoon had never told him about this person before.  

"Kim Jonghyun? Didn't you have a tiny crush on him before? He was the reason you decided to join student council! I remember when we were freshman and he was vice-president and you decided to become a student council representative." Samuel said as a grin spread across his lips. Jihoon's cheeks suddenly blushed and Samuel's grin widened even more.  

"I thought you got over him when he graduated?" Daehwi spoke up, glancing over in Jinyoung's direction, watching carefully for any kind of reaction. Jinyoung stared blankly at Jihoon and he simply listening to the conversation happening around him. 

"I don't have a crush on him anymore! It was just nice to see him, okay? Besides, I'm only happy he's here because I'll be able to ask him for advice for the student council! I don't have to worry too much now." Jihoon said softly. He did have a slight crush on the former president, but it was as good as gone now.  

When Jihoon first joined the student council, he was a bit nervous. However, Jonghyun was vice-president at the time and he made Jihoon feel extremely welcome. He always made sure the other student council members, especially the younger members felt comfortable. It had been two years since Jihoon had seen him, but it was like he was the same as always. Jonghyun still had that cute smile that he had when he was the student council president. It felt reassuring for Jihoon to have him on campus.  

Moments later, Guanlin appeared at the table with Seonho as well. It was a tight squeeze, but the group of seniors was able to fit everyone in at the circular table. Jinyoung remained quiet throughout lunch time, but occasionally he snuck glances towards Jihoon. He thought no one would notice, but on the contrary everyone _but_ Jihoon noticed.  

Even though Jinyoung was curious about Jonghyun, he knew he had more important things to worry about.  

His orchestra audition was coming up within the next hour and he needed to stay as focused as possible. He needed that principle cellist spot. It was the only way to secure his future. 

- 

 **12:04 PM**  
**From: Jinyoung's Dad**  
**To: Jinyoung's Mom**

Hey, can I ask for some advice? 

 **12:06 PM**  
**From: Jinyoung's Mom**  
**To: Jinyoung's Dad**

only if you let jaehwan sing at my wedding!!! 

 **12:09 PM**  
**From: Jinyoung's Dad**  
**To: Jinyoung's Mom**

It's actually about him... I upset him earlier when I said I didn't want to perform too often.  

 **12:15 PM**  
**From: Jinyoung's Mom**  
**To: Jinyoung's Dad**

omg, you idiot! why would you say that to him? 

 **12:16 PM**  
**From: Jinyoung's Dad**  
**To: Jinyoung's Mom**

I don't want him to leave home so often though! We have Jaemi and Jinyoung to worry about. 

 **12:19 PM**  
**From: Jinyoung's Mom**  
**To: Jinyoung's Dad**

minhyun omg that's not the point though! listen, what was jaehwan doing before you met him? 

 **12:21 PM**  
**From: Jinyoung's Dad**  
**To: Jinyoung's Mom**

He was performing around the country before he had to get another job at the café. 

 **12:24 PM**  
**From: Jinyoung's Mom**  
**To: Jinyoung's Dad**  

exactly! he was performing before he met you. you can't take away something that means so much to him.  

 **12:30 PM**  
**From: Jinyoung's Dad**  
**To: Jinyoung's Mom**

But Jaehwan would sometimes spend weeks away from me before whenever he went off to perform. I don't know what I would do if he left for that long again. 

 **12:33 PM**  
**From: Jinyoung's Mom**  
**To: Jinyoung's Dad**

i'll be honest with you... i don't think jaehwan would leave for that long because of jaemi and jinyoung. you guys should probably just talk it out, but you definitely need to apologize to jaehwan abt this. 

 **12:35 PM**  
**From: Jinyoung's Dad**  
**To: Jinyoung's Mom**

Alright, I guess you're right. Thank you for the advice.  

 **12:37 PM**  
**From: Jinyoung's Mom**  
**To: Jinyoung's Dad**

mhmm, no problem. don't forget to tell jaehwan to sing at my wedding! you guys are all invited. 

- 

"You're Bae Jinyoung, correct?" 

Jinyoung stood up at the sound of his name and he politely bowed at the older man standing in front of him. The man was wearing dress pants and a long-sleeved shirt, like any other teacher would wear. However, this was the academy's orchestra conductor, so he meant more to Jinyoung than just a teacher.  

"That's me. Thank you for allowing me to audition." Jinyoung replied as he brought his head back up. The man had a kind smile on his face and he just waved his hand, as if telling Jinyoung to take a seat again. 

Jinyoung was in the orchestra's practice room, which was a large room that could hold at least 50 players. Jinyoung chose to sit in the front row, just so that the conductor could get a better look at his playing. 

"It's not problem. Your name was familiar to me and then I realized that I saw you perform at the Busan High School Music Festival last year. You had the Bach solo, correct? You were quite amazing." The conductor said as he took a step onto the conductor's podium.  

The cellist nodded his head at what the conductor said as he remembered the festival he performed at last year. He was the only student in his school that was deemed skilled enough to play at the festival, so it was quite an honor. 

"Anyways, I know you probably want the principle cellist spot in this orchestra, but I already have Ahn Hyeongseob in that place. If you can perform better than him, then I'll consider you worthy of that chair.  

Jinyoung took a deep breath before nodding his head. His cello was laying in its case, so it carefully took it out before settling it between his legs. He took out his bow as well and was thankful he had already placed rosin on it. He glanced at the conductor that was standing before him with a blank expression on his face and the cellist took another deep breath as he placed his bow gently against the strings of his cello. 

Then he started to play. 

- 

Jihoon paced nervously back and forth as he waited outside of the door of the orchestra's practice room. He knew it was a bad idea to skip part of class, but he really wanted to know if Jinyoung's audition went well. Besides, he was sure no one in his gym class would notice he was gone. 

After a few more minutes of waiting, the door of the practice room finally opened. Jinyoung appeared in the doorway with his cello case on his back and Jihoon rushed closer to his friend to find out how the audition went. 

Jinyoung's eyes widened at the sight of Jihoon, but he just smiled when his friend got closer. 

"Did you really skip class just for this?" 

"Of course! I had to find out how your audition went. Well? What happened?" Jihoon said as he tried to read Jinyoung's facial expression. He didn't look happy, but he didn't look sad at the same time. He had no idea what Jinyoung was feeling.  

Jinyoung just let out a sigh and his shoulders visibly dropped. He started frowning to himself, as if he was slightly disappointed. Jihoon let out a gasp and he reached out, grabbing Jinyoung's shoulders gently, "You didn't get in?!" 

The cellist remained silent for a few more moments before he finally spoke again. 

"I got in."  

Jihoon's jaw dropped and Jinyoung's frown immediately turned into a smile. Jihoon gently shook his friend's shoulders, feeling slightly upset at being tricked for that short moment. Jinyoung just laughed at his friend's face, feeling happy about tricking him. 

"I got in and I got the principle cellist chair!" Jinyoung cheered as he wrapped his arms around Jihoon to pull him into a hug. Jihoon instantly froze in Jinyoung's arms, not knowing what to do in this kind of situation. It took a few seconds for Jihoon to return the hug, but that was definitely not enough time to calm his heart.  

Jinyoung was happy about getting his spot in the orchestra, but the only think Jihoon could think of was how nice it was to have Jinyoung's arms around him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what u think  
> more minhwan trouble on the way! and more winkdeep!


	9. chapter nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this!!! is un-betaed and there are probably some grammar and spelling mistakes   
> pls have mercy

Jinyoung had a bright smile on his face throughout the rest of the day. He was extremely happy about getting into the school orchestra and taking the principle cellist chair. He nearly forgot about the argument his parents were having. 

But at the thought of his parents, Jinyoung was reminded of the fact that he was in charge of picking up Jaemi from her daycare. 

"Hey, are you doing anything after school?" Jinyoung asked Jihoon as they started packing up their bags after their last class of the day. 

Jihoon was quiet for a moment, but he quickly shook his head once he realized he had nothing planned. 

"Do you want to come with me to pick Jaemi up from daycare? You weren't at breakfast earlier so you didn't get a chance to meet her." Jinyoung said once he finished putting his things back into his bag. 

"Sure, I'll come with you. I've always wanted to meet her." Jihoon replied with a small smile on his face. Jinyoung always talked Jaemi and he sent Jihoon pictures whenever he could, but Jihoon never met her in person yet. He definitely knew how much Jinyoung cared about her though. 

The two students headed out from their classroom and into the busy hallway that was full of students that were leaving school. Their other friends normally left from a separate exist to take the bus home, so that left Jihoon and Jinyoung alone to walk home together. 

"Where's Woojin? He walked home with us yesterday." Jinyoung asked as he looked around, trying to find Jihoon's younger brother. 

"He has a meeting for the soccer team that he has to attend and then I think he has try-outs for the team. He'll be coming home late today." Jihoon replied, thinking of his younger brother. Woojin technically didn't need to try out for the team since he was the co-captain of the team in the previous year, but he still had to attend the try-outs to check out the new players. 

"Oh, you two must be pretty busy." Jinyoung said softly. The two left the school building and started making their way towards Jaemi's daycare. Jinyoung knew the way and Jihoon simply followed in his direction. 

There was a comfortable silence as the two walked together to the daycare. Jihoon never pressed Jinyoung for a conversation, especially because he knew that Jinyoung was actually just a quiet person. 

However, Jihoon also didn't want to start a conversation because he was busy thinking about the hug that he and Jinyoung shared hours ago after his audition for the school orchestra. Jihoon had to keep telling himself that Jinyoung had hugged him only because he was happy about being accepted into the school orchestra. If Samuel or Daehwi or Guanlin had been there instead of him, Jinyoung probably would have done the same exact thing to them.

-

Minhyun sighed as he finally got to take a break during his long shift at the hospital. He had worked nearly seven hours straight and he was probably going to collapse soon, but he didn't need anyone else to know about that. Working was the only way to take his mind off of his situation with Jaehwan. 

After speaking with Jinyoung's mother, he knew he was the one at fault. Jaehwan had been dreaming of being a successful singer for so long and Minhyun couldn't take that away from him. In fact, Jaehwan deserved to be a singer. He had the talent, the charisma, and the personality of a performer. Minhyun was lucky to have him. 

"Doctor Hwang, we've got a patient coming in suffering from a fall on a flight of stairs. He's got a serious head injury." Sungwoon said as he passed by the doctor. The nurse was busy walking around the emergency room, making sure all of the patients were okay. 

"Alright, I'll take him as soon as he gets here." Minhyun said. The doctor stood up and he felt the blood rushing from his head down to his legs. He nearly lost balance, but he was able to catch himself in time. Minhyun glanced over to the nurse, but luckily Sungwoon was not paying any attention to him. 

Minhyun knew he was pushing himself again. He never took a lunch break, nor did he eat anything else while at the hospital. He barely drank any water as well. His body was beginning to send him signals to stop and rest. 

But there was no time for that. He had a patient coming in soon and he needed to make sure that person was going to be okay... even if it meant risking his own health.

The doctor took a deep breath before getting back to work. He stood by the entrance of the emergency room, waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Minutes later, the loud blaring sirens of the ambulance could be heard, signaling the arrival of the patient. 

"How are his levels?" Minhyun asked the EMT as they wheeled in the patient on the gurney. There was a free room at the end of the hall and nurses were directing the EMT in that direction.

"His blood pressure started falling and he's been in and out of consciousness. We've got pressure on the wound but we don't know the extent of the damage."

Minhyun nodded his head at what he EMT was telling him. There was blood all over the gurney and it seemed as if the wound had not stopped bleeding since the accident. He had to somehow stop the bleeding to make sure this patient survived. 

And he wasn't going to leave the hospital until he knew the patient would be alright.

-

**6:07 PM**   
**From: Baejin**   
**To: Jaehwan hyung**

Jaehwan hyung, are you at your show right now? 

**6:10 PM**   
**From: Jaehwan hyung**   
**To: Baejin**

yeah, i'm here. i'll probably be here until midnight, if your father was wondering.

**6:12 PM**   
**From: Baejin**   
**To: Jaehwan hyung**

That’s why I had to text you. Is dad at your show with you? He hasn't come home yet and he was supposed to be here an hour ago. He isn't answering his phone.

**6:14 PM**   
**From: Jaehwan hyung**   
**To: Baejin**

…i haven't seen him since he left this morning...

**6:19 PM**   
**From: Baejin**   
**To: Jaehwan hyung**

Oh, okay. I'll try calling Daniel hyung or Seongwoo hyung to see if they know where he is. Good luck with your show later!

-

Jaehwan knew Jinyoung meant no harm by wishing him good luck, but how was he going to concentrate now that he found out that his husband was apparently missing? Minhyun was normally very good at telling others about sudden schedule changes, so this kind of behavior wasn't expected at all. He wanted to text him or call him, but he was still upset about what had happened earlier in the day.  

Besides, Minhyun was probably just at the hospital, working overtime. 

Singing and performing meant the world to Jaehwan. He had dreamed of being a singer ever since he was a young child and now that he was getting asked to perform more, he wanted to take all of the opportunities he could get. Performing didn't mean he was going to forget about all of his responsibilities at home and it definitely didn't mean that he was going to forget about Jaemi or Jinyoung. Instead, Jaehwan knew that he just had to adjust his schedule a bit more to allow for time to perform.  

He had originally promised Minhyun only one show a month, but now he wanted to perform once a week. He was planning to stay in Seoul for these performances. He wasn't going to go around the country like he had done years ago. 

"Kim Jaehwan, your part of the show is going to start soon. Please get ready." A voice called, catching the singer's attention.

He was going to be performing at a very high-end restaurant that was located just on the outskirts of Seoul. The owner of the restaurant had heard Jaehwan performing at a club and she contacted him earlier in the day to get him to perform for the guests that were dining at the restaurant. He was going to be performing a medley of acoustic songs along with any requests from the people dining at the restaurant. 

He took a deep breath, trying to regain his focus. He would have to worry about Minhyun later. 

-

**9:58 PM**   
**From: Seongwoo hyung**   
**To: Hwang Minhyun's kid**

Hey, any sight of your dad yet? He hasn't contacted me or Daniel...

**10:00 PM**   
**From: Hwang Minhyun's kid**   
**To: Seongwoo hyung**

Haven't seen him yet. Jaemi was crying a lot but she cried herself out and now she's asleep in my bed. 

**10:05 PM**   
**From: Seongwoo hyung**   
**To: Hwang Minhyun's kid**

Okay. Daniel and I are going to go over there and stay until he gets back. We'll be there in half an hour.

**10:06 PM**   
**From: Hwang Minhyun's kid**   
**To: Seongwoo hyung**

Thank you, hyung.

-

Jinyoung knew he probably had nothing to worry about. His father was most likely just at the hospital, working a longer shift. He had done that in the past, but he had told his family about those times. 

"Jinyoung, are you listening?"

"Ah, sorry Jihoon. I spaced out for a moment." 

Jinyoung glanced down to his phone that was placed on the table in the living room that was in front of the couch. He and Jihoon were talking on the phone to each other for no reason other than to keep Jinyoung company as he waited for his parents to return. He was also waiting for Seongwoo and Daniel to come over.

"I asked if you would play your cello for me. It's been a while since I heard you play." Jihoon's voice softly asked, which immediately brought a grin to the cellist's face. He quickly told his friend to wait as he got his cello prepared to play.

"I'll play what I used for my audition." Jinyoung said as he sat up straight on the couch with the cello between his legs. His cello was perfectly tuned, like it always was. He took a deep breath before pressing his bow against the strings of the instrument, creating a soft sound of the note he played. 

The cellist let his mind relax as he focused his concentration on playing his cello. For that short moment, he forgot about all of the problems in his life. He forgot about his parents, he forgot about his concern about attending college, he forgot about his unrequited love. 

Jinyoung's eyes widened at the sudden thought that came across his mind. Unrequited love? Who the heck was that?

His playing slowly came to a stop and the cellist simply rested his bow on his lap. He glanced in the direction of his room, hoping he hadn't woken up his sister on accident. Luckily, she still seemed to be asleep.

"Wow, that sounded really good. I'll definitely attend whatever concerts the orchestra has!" Jihoon said, almost too enthusiastically for Jinyoung's liking. He was happy his friend wanted to watch, but that gave him another reason to practice harder. He didn't want to make any mistakes, especially in front of Jihoon. 

"I have to get going, Jinyoung. I've got a student council meeting tomorrow morning at school."

"But tomorrow's Saturday?" Jinyoung frowned slightly at the idea of Jihoon being at school on a Saturday. He was hoping that their entire group of friends would be able to hang out together for the entire day.

"We have meetings on Saturdays too, unfortunately. I'll text you tomorrow though. Good night!" 

"Good night, Jihoon."

Jinyoung let out a sigh once the phone call ended. He hoped Jihoon's student council meeting wouldn't take too long and that they would be able to hang out tomorrow. 

A sudden knock on the door brought Jinyoung back out of his thoughts. The high school student quickly stood up and he walked over to the door, already knowing who was on the other side. 

"Hey kid." Daniel said as soon as the door opened. Jinyoung smiled at the dancer and he opened the door a bit more to let Daniel and Seongwoo in.

"Still no word from him?" Seongwoo said, frowning as he walked into the apartment. He and Daniel quickly took off their shoes, knowing that Minhyun would have a fit if he were ever to find out that they didn't. 

"Not yet. I've called his phone so many times but it goes straight to voicemail. I asked Jaehwan hyungif he knew where dad was but he didn't know either..." Jinyoung sighed as he closed the door behind the guests. After he made sure the door was closed all the way, he went back to his cello to put it back in its case.

"Have you tried calling the hospital yet?" Daniel asked. He walked straight to the fridge causing Seongwoo to role his eyes. His boyfriend was already planning on raiding their best friend's fridge despite the fact that their best friend was practically missing. 

"I hadn't thought of that yet." Jinyoung said softly. He had completely forgotten that his father placed the phone number of the hospital on the fridge, just in case of an emergency. Daniel spotted the phone number and started to dial it for Jinyoung before handing the cellist the phone.

For a few moments, all Jinyoung heard was the dial tone at the end of the line. After waiting a bit more, someone finally picked up the phone.

"Hello. Emergency department. Where should I direct your call?"

"Uh, hello. My name is Bae Jinyoung and I need to speak to my father, Hwang Minhyun." Jinyoung said softly and the person on the other end let out a gasp. 

"Oh! We've been trying to contact a relative of Minhyun's but the only person he has listed is his husband, Kim Jaehwan who hasn't been answering the phone. Listen, you need to come to the hospital as soon as you can because there's been an accident." The person said and Jinyoung nearly dropped the phone, not knowing what to expect. 

"Is my dad okay? What happened?" Jinyoung said, catching both Daniel and Seongwoo's attention. They looked at him, feeling concerned about the conversation they couldn't hear.

"He passed out in the middle of his shift earlier and he hit his head on a piece of equipment. He's been unconscious for a few hours. Are you able to come to the hospital?" 

Jinyoung swallowed before he could bring himself to reply, "Yes. I'll be there soon and I'll try to contact my step-father as well."

The call ended and Seongwoo reached his hand forward to gently pat Jinyoung's head. Daniel frowned as he looked between his boyfriend and his best friend's son. 

"I'll stay here with Jaemi. Can you bring Jinyoung to the hospital, Daniel?" 

"Of course. Come on, Jinyoung. We can try to call Jaehwan while we're on our way." Daniel wrapped an arm around Jinyoung's shoulder and he lead the cellist over to the door of the apartment. 

Seongwoo watched as the two quickly left before he let out a deep sigh. He hoped Minhyun was okay, but without any specific details it was going to be hard to tell what exactly was wrong. 

And hopefully Jaehwan would be coming back soon.

-

**10:43 PM**   
**To: Jaehwan hyung**   
**From: Baejin**

Dad had an accident at the hospital.

**10:44 PM**   
**To: Jaehwan hyung**   
**From: Baejin**

I know you're busy, but please come as soon as you can. I don't know what to do...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be the end of the minhwan drama and then it'll be the start of proper winkdeep!!   
> look forward to that update next week! : )
> 
> comments and/or kudos are always appreciated! <3


	10. chapter ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been A MONTH i'm sorry  
> i was losing motivation (i still am)  
> but im gonna work my hardest to finish this fic!! 
> 
> my grammar and spelling are mediocre, sorry sorry hehe

Jinyoung had been to the emergency room a few times as he was growing up. All for minor reasons, but that didn't change the fact that he disliked the emergency room. He wasn't sure why his father was working in that particular department. 

"Where's Hwang Minhyun? I'm here with his son." Daniel asked a random nurse once they entered the emergency room. 

"Doctor Hwang is in the room down the hall. He just regained consciousness." The nurse said, pointing down the hall towards the room. Jinyoung and Daniel rushed over to the room and as soon as Jiyoung pulled the curtains behind, he saw his father sitting up on the bed. He had a bandage wrapped around his head, covering part of his forehead along with his left eye. 

"Jinyoung?" Minhyun said, confused about why his son was there. 

"Dad!" The cellist ran into the room and he immediately latched himself around his father's waist. He was near tears, but he knew better than to let them fall. If he cried, his father probably would to. 

Daniel stepped into the room, letting out a sigh of relief, "What happened to you, Minhyun? You had us all worried for a while."

Minhyun placed a hand on top of his son's head, trying to calm him down a bit. His head was still throbbing, but the pain wasn't as bad as it was earlier.

"I passed out earlier because I didn't eat lunch, so I'm running on low energy right now. I guess I hit my head on a corner." Minhyun replied, pointing at the bandage around his head. 

"Wait, if you're here, who's with your sister?" Minhyun continued on, glancing down at his son. 

"Seongwoo hyung is home with her. We came over because we were worried about you." Daniel said, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. Minhyun smiled, silently thanking his friends for taking care of hsi children. 

"…Minhyun hyung...?" 

Everyone in the room turned to the door, hearing a soft voice call Minhyun's name. Jaehwan was standing in the doorway, trying to catch his breath. He was sweating and his clothes were disheveled, as if he had just run a marathon. His cheeked were flushed pink, but they returned to normal as he stepped into the room.

"What are you doing here? What about your show?" Minhyun said, watching as his husband approached the bed he was sitting in.

"I left as soon as Baejin told me there was an accident." Jaehwan said, catching his breath. He stared at Minhyun with glossy eyes, with tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Minhyun reached a hand up, caressing Jaehwan's cheek gently.  

"Don't look at me like that." Minhyun said softly and that's all it took for Jaehwan to burst into tears. He threw his arms around Minhyun's neck, crying onto his shoulder. Jaehwan was crying out his apologies, but Minhyun whispered his replies, saying everything was fine and that he was sorry as well. 

Jinyoung stared at his parents, a small smile growing on his face. It was a bit unfortunate how it took an accident to get them to stop their fight, but Jinyoung was glad they were alright. He stepped away from the bed and looked over at Daniel who also had a smile on his face as he watched the two other men. 

They were going to be just fine.

-

 **11:25 PM**    
 **From: Daniel**    
 **To:** **Seongwoo**

Jaehwan showed up at the hospital and Minhyun is getting discharged. We should be back soon.

 **11:27 PM**    
 **From:** **Seongwoo**    
 **To: Daniel**

Is Jaehwan still mad at Minhyun?

 **11:30 PM**    
 **From:** **Daniel**    
 **To:** **Seongwoo**

No, I think they're back to normal.

 **11:31 PM**    
 **From:** **Seongwoo**    
 **To: Daniel**

Okay, thank goodness. I was worried about what would happen if they kept fighting.

 **11:33 PM**    
 **From: Daniel**    
 **To:** **Seongwoo**

We would have had to find a new couple to hang out with...

 **11:34 PM**    
 **From:** **Seongwoo**    
 **To: Daniel**

DANIEL

-

They next day, Jinyoung busy with practicing with his cello. It was a Saturday, so he was free to stay at home with his family. His father was asked to be placed on medical leave for the time being, just as a precaution for his injury. He still walked around with the bandage around his head and he was having a hard time maneuvering around with one eye covered. Jaemi kept calling her father a pirate.

"Are you really just going to stay home all day?" Jaehwan said from his seat on the couch once Jinyoung emerged from his room. He was trying to sit through a children's cartoon that Jaemi was watching. 

"The orchestra has practice all together on Monday and I want to make sure I show everyone that I deserve the principle cellist spot I took. Apparently we have an opening recital next month too." Jinyoung replied as he walked towards the fridge in the kitchen. He opened the door to the fridge and stared inside for a few moments before deciding to grab a soda. 

"Have you ever met the previous principle cellist? It might be awkward when you guys see each other." Jaehwan said, gently patting Jaemi's head. She was being particularly good this morning, probably because Jaehwan was letting her watch tv. 

Jinyoung hummed softly, "I've never met him. Jihoon's younger brother is friends with him though." 

"Speaking of Jihoon, how has that kid been doing? He didn't come by during breakfast the other day." Jaehwan asked. Jinyoung took a seat next to his step-father on the couch and his sister climbed into his lap, taking a seat. 

"He had to do something for his mom, I think. I have a question though, Jaehwan hyung..." Jinyoung turned on the couch to face the young musician, who blinked back with curiosity. 

"When did you first realize that you liked guys?" Jinyoung asked, tilting his head as he looked over at his step-father. Jaemi was focused on the tv and wasn't paying attention. Jinyoung doubted she would understand anything anyways. 

Jaehwan's eyes widened and he called out to his husband, "Minhyun! It's time for you to have  _the talk_  with Baejin!"

Minhyun appeared in a matter of seconds, bumping into the couch because of his covered eye. Jinyoung looked up at his father, who looked as if he was about to freak out. 

"Dad, you don't have to have  _that_ talk with me." Jinyoung laughed and he stood up from the couch, walking with his father back over to the kitchen. They sat together at the island, sitting on the stools. 

"Then what exactly should we talk about?" Minhyun asked, staring at his son. 

"I just wanted to know when you knew you liked guys... I mean, you had me when you were young... I don’t know if that makes any difference though." Jinyoung said, wrinkling his nose a bit. Having this kind of conversation with his father felt awkward, but he knew he would probably be able to sort out his mind after this. 

"I can't give you an exact age or anything. Honestly, Jaehwan's the only man I've ever loved. I know it sounds cheesy, but just listen to your heart and what it tells you." Minhyun reached a hand forward, ruffling up his son's hair. Jinyoung pouted his lips, not really getting a clear answer from his father. 

"Who's the guy you might like?" Jaehwan walked up the island, leaving Jaemi alone on the couch. 

"It's Jihoon, isn't it?" Minhyun piped up, glancing back to make sure his daughter was alright. The toddler was fully absorbed into the cartoon that was playing. 

Both Minhyun and Jaehwan smiled when they noticed the blush appearing across Jinyoung's cheeks. It was obvious that the cellist had feelings for his childhood friend. 

"I don't know if I like him, but I have these tendencies when I just want to hug him, you know? He has a lot of friends, though. Sometimes I get jealous, especially around the ones that might know him better than I do." Jinyoung rambled on, looking away from his parents. He didn't want to face their knowing grins. 

"You definitely like him, Jinyoung, but we won't get into your business if you don't want us to." Minhyun said, walking back over to the couch to pick up his daughter. She whined when she was taken away from the tv and Jaehwan moved to turn it off. 

Talking to his parents didn't help him as much as he thought it would. He was hoping for more advice, but maybe it was a better idea for him to sort out his feelings on his own. 

Hopefully he wouldn't let his feelings slip in front of Jihoon. He really didn't want to ruin their friendship. 

-

_[Seoul People]_

**Guanlin** : what are my friends doing tomorrow?

 **Daehwi** : uh idk why don't you ask them??

 **Samuel** : David, he means us. 

 **Daehwi** : oh

 **Jinyoung** : I'm practicing tomorrow.

 **Jihoon** : i'm going to a cafe with jonghyun hyung!

 **Daehwi** : A DATE??

 **Guanlin** : ohhh GET IT JIHOON 

 **Jihoon** : it's not a date! i asked him for advice about student council and he offered to meet me at a cafe to talk about school and stuff at around lunch time

 **Jinyoung** : What cafe are you guys going to?

 **Jihoon** : the one near school, with the blue roof! hyung said they had nice cake

 **Samuel** : That place is awesome. Get a smoothie!! 

 **Guanlin** : and share it with jonghyun hyung

 **Daehwi** share it with jonghyun hyung

 **Guanlin** : OH JINX 

-

_Bae Jinyoung opened a chat […] with Lai_ _Guanlin_ _and 2 other people._

**Jinyoung** : Do you guys want to follow Jihoon and his date tomorrow?

 **Daehwi** : i thought you would never ask 

 **Guanlin** : i'm in, we need to watch jihoon make a fool of himself

 **Daehwi** : sammy boy is coming too

 **Samuel** : I literally didn't even say yes yet. 

 **Daehwi** : yeah you're still coming 

 **Jinyoung** : Alright, let's meet at school before noon. 

-

_Lee_ _Daehwi_ _opened a chat [GET JINYOUNG AND JIHOON TOGETHER] with Lai_ _Guanlin_ _and Kim Samuel._

**Guanlin** : can we STOP with the group chats

 **Guanlin** : i'm in two other group chats with you guys

 **Daehwi** : details details

 **Daehwi** : as you can see from the name of this group chat, i have officially decided to help get jinyoung and jihoon together

 **Samuel** : And we're helping you?

 **Daehwi** : of course you guys are 

 **Guanlin** : i'll help, but we need to make sure we don't cross any lines. 

 **Daehwi** : okay!! let's get this mission started!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any comments are appreciated! come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nuestology) and stop by my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ceedlessmelon) if you have any questions ╰(▔∀▔)╯

**Author's Note:**

> the thought of jinyoung climbing through a window with a cello makes NO SENSE but it happened
> 
> btw follow me on twitter! @nuestology


End file.
